


黑桃皇后 The Queen of Spades

by stipethom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac! Hisoka, Erotophonophilia, F/M, M/M, Murder Kink, mainly Chrolo/Hisoka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: Пиковая дама означает тайную недоброжелательность.Новейшая гадательная книга.“黑桃皇后主大祸临头。”——《最新祥梦书》*此句为普希金《黑桃皇后》开篇所引，不同的译本将其译为“黑桃皇后表示暗中使坏”，“黑桃皇后，包藏祸心”等等，书名则译为《最新占卜书》等。





	1. 引子 Introduction to Magician

**Author's Note:**

> au，西索中心  
> cp：库洛洛/西索，西索/伊尔迷
> 
> 警告：有对慕自我暗杀癖（Autassassinophilia）和淫乐杀人（Erotophonophilia）的详细描写。
> 
> 斜线前后不排除逆的可能
> 
> 全文不定期修改中

他将高跟鞋脱去，顺手解开宽松的罩裤，雪一样蓬松的布料哗啦啦落了一地，露出下面笔直的腿和粉红色的内裤，以及部分未被遮掩的劲瘦的臀。像是全然不介意被人观看似的，气定神闲地从玄关走进浴室，轻轻一弹虚掩上门，对客厅里的来访者置若罔闻。浴室里很快传来水声。

来访者虽然是安静地坐在沙发上，神色姿态无不妥之处，额上刺青却令人油然生出悚然之感，仿佛得体的西装领带统统是假象。黑色的沙发，黑色的眼睛，爬行动物般无声地与环境融为一体，当你以为那里只是一片黑暗时却冷不丁对上一对深不可测的眼眸。

男人很快裹着一块浴巾从热气蒸腾的浴室里走了出来。他一边在防水垫上踩着乳胶拖鞋，一边对着来访者笑了笑。“想不到库洛洛来得这么早呢♥”

“只是守时罢了。”

“不好意思，刚才处理了一点事情，请再稍等片刻。”

语毕，西索闪进卧室，出来时已经换好了戏服。

“要谈谈下个月的演出预约吗？”

“正是此行目的。”男人停顿了一下，“说起来，西索先生的档期总是排得很满呢。”

“是呀，大概因为不时兴小丑表演很久了，所以今番重新大热起来，我几乎没什么竞争对手呢♠️”魔术师打了个响指，果盘里的一颗青翠欲滴的塑料苹果变成了一杆笔。他摘下水滴形的笔帽。“请你在合同上签字吧。”

库洛洛却没有接过西索手里的笔，“事实上，我司经过讨论，打算延长和你的合作时限，现有条款也要略做改动。”

西索眯起眼睛。

“哦，说来听听？”

“旅团希望将下个月的三次演出，改为十五次——也就是说，下个月隔天演出一次，期间也希望你不要再接别的工作。”

西索笑了笑。

“还用问？你知道这不可能的。”

“我们可以支付您三倍出场费。”

“就算是免费的即兴演出我也不想这么长久地呆在同一个地方～”西索将合同折了起来，化作一张扑克。他深思般凝视着房内吊灯，像是突然意识到内室昏暗一般蹙眉。下一秒，灯光灌满了室内，并且沙发的颜色也由黑转蓝。

“你的房子好像不欢迎我。”库洛洛从沙发上站起，取回衣帽架上的翻毛领子大衣。“告辞。”

一声响指，库洛洛立刻用缠笼罩了全身。什么也没发生。他诧异地眨眨眼，意识到手里的大衣被调包成了一件银红色麝皮紧身外套，只得将它挂了回去。无形的手扼住了魔术师的咽喉，后者极轻易地就被库洛洛凭空拎起。

咚地一声，西索跌坐在地，不住咳嗽，刹那间他的神情令库洛洛兴奋了起来——但薄弱的杀气转瞬即逝。他失望地听见魔术师轻佻地说：“看来确实不能随随便便就让外人进家门呢♣️”

“我来时门并没有上锁，是忘了锁门还是故意的呢？”

“谁知道呢？”西索又挂上笑意，“我也想悄悄搜集点情报嘛。”

“还有别人来揍过你吗？”库洛洛饶有兴致地打量那张敷了厚粉的白面孔，粉下的眼眶兴许是乌黑的。

“简直是～单方面的～施暴呢♦️不过都是些无聊的人哦。“魔术师竖起一根食指，“一旦意识到我走到哪里都能被陌生人认出来，杀了我恐怕脱不了干系，大多数人就扫兴地离开了。”

“走着瞧，等你的对头都发现你是个不折不扣的草包，就会络绎不绝地埋伏在你出没的各种场所，连观众和粉丝也无法幸免。”

“这是警告还是宣言呢？”西索斜乜着所谓的幻影旅团“社长”，“自称商业会社的幻影旅团，恐怕实际上是黑社会吧。”

“啊，刚才掐得太用力了吗？但我也用不着对你道歉，毕竟你把我的大衣藏起来了。恶作剧就到此为止吧，西索。”

“不是恶作剧。“西索坐在地上，嘻嘻笑了起来。“是违约金♠️”

这回轮到库洛洛眯眼皱眉，凝视西索手里那张真正的合同。

X年X月X日，魔术师西索·莫罗承诺不在友克鑫市表演。署名的旅团代表是玛奇·柯玛琪娜。

“被你这样危言耸听地一讲，我反而决定一定要去了。”

“违约的不是你吗，西索？”

“噢，”他慢腾腾地抬头，“你会让我在那天去友克鑫么？”

“不会。”库洛洛说。

 


	2. 逃生魔术师 Escape Magician

一切还得从一个月前说起。

正是伏天八月，蝉声不绝于耳。楼下有小孩子在踢野球，风在青草间滚动。

奇犽和杰坐在开足了冷气的酒店套房里，开着电视机。

电视上播放着一档很有人气的魔术节目，每期都会请不同的魔术师来表演。今天有个非常被看好的新人魔术师将会初次登台表演，这几天的报纸说的都是这件事。

主持人是个声音沙哑，神色僵硬的男人，梳着高高的马尾，绑着泡泡糖似的发圈。经由他简短介绍之后，一名高大的男人走至舞台前，深深鞠了一躬。只见他拍拍手，头发就变作了粉色。

虽然只是雕虫小技，杰却瞪大了眼睛。

紧接着，魔术师助手推来一口棺材，一名志愿观众被主持人领上台，作为魔术的见证。主持人不知对他附耳说了什么，却让志愿者露出泫然的表情，慌不择路地逃下舞台。主持人做了个鬼脸，自己躺进了棺材。

观众席爆发出潮水般的大笑声。

奇犽看见杰痛苦地出着冷汗，困惑地拿着一罐冰可乐在他身旁坐下，顺便拿筷子夹了一块淋了酱汁的鳗鱼。

“奇犽，这个魔术……”杰声音很小，两只脚不断在沙发上踢打。“让我很不舒服……”

魔术师将主持人用洁白的亚麻布包成了木乃伊，随后合上了沉重的棺盖。他从工具箱里拔出一把电锯，用力地往棺材上掼，电锯发出滋滋的可怖噪声。

全场屏息凝神，杰的脸色亦苍白到了极点。

电锯轰鸣，汩汩鲜血从缝隙渗出，棺材几乎给锯成了不对称的两块。扔掉电锯后，在助手的帮助下，魔术师好容易把棺盖抬起，露出惨不忍睹的木乃伊。魔术师依然麻利地解开一层层布带，却看见血肉模糊的主持人，像被碾烂了似的躺在棺底。

他看来已断气久时。

魔术师忽然响亮地拍了拍掌。主持人过电一般惊跳起来，发出标志性的沙哑笑声。扎紧的气球一夕漏气，凝重的氛围便无影无踪了，舞台上的二人立刻给经久不息的掌声和彩声淹没。  
奇犽心里萌生出一种奇怪的感觉。他瞧瞧杰，二人错愕的脸映在电视直播现场无数神魂颠倒的观众之间相顾无言。奇犽欲调换频道，被杰制止了。

“这个魔术师很眼熟，奇犽你不觉得吗？”

不及揍敌客家的三子做出回应，魔术师就在直播中宣布，下一环节表演水缸逃生。

魔术师向观众展示被助手反捆胸前的双手。他在助手的搀扶下躺进缸底，动弹不得，像个将要被焚烧的异端。

缸内很快注满了水。魔术师在玻璃上敲击。凌乱的闷响持续了一会儿，他垂下了头。

奇怪的感觉再次席卷。奇犽拿手肘碰了碰杰，后者方大梦初醒一般，指了指台上突然蹦出来的一个新角色。

此刻现身的家伙是魔术师的助手。他着小丑戏服，脸藏在假面下，使一柄糖果锤砸烂了水缸。随着四壁的碎裂，那具躯体顺着腥臭的流水悬在了舞台边缘。那东西软趴趴的，人们这才发现是个头发滴水的人偶。

魔术师的助手抹了把脸，现出了原本容貌。助手竟然就是魔术师西索·莫罗本人，神不知鬼不觉地对调了位置。至此，所有魔术表演全都大获成功。西索笑吟吟地对着呆若木鸡的观众席再次深鞠一躬。

 


	3. 围剿魔术师 Hunting Magician

魔术秀的电视直播令魔术师西索迅速蹿红。

迄今为止，具体收入是多少，西索一概不知，他把财务交给熟人兼经纪人伊尔迷·揍敌客全权打理。据伊尔迷说，他现在已经是友克鑫市年收入最高的艺人，数家大公司争着与他签约，都被拒之门外。西索对灌制碟片毫无兴趣，尽管他并不阻止观众将表演录成影片。他追求的是人类恐惧与喜悦融合的那一瞬间，而他享受自己成为一切狂喜瘟疫的根源。

“伊尔迷，我们现在有钱买跑车吗”

“有啊，昨天买的新车不是才被撞得稀烂了吗。”

“只是想再确认一下剩下的钱还够不够嘛～”

“哼，就你这样不要命地挥霍，等不到横死估计就沦为街头流浪汉了吧。”

对于揍敌客家长子的批评，西索报以莞尔。

“是啦，总归是横死，不如花天酒地胡作非为，也算得其所哉♠️”

伊尔迷哼了一声，继续盯着手机，迅速地打字又删掉。感受到西索的视线，他几不可见地抬了抬眼帘。

“有时候我在想，揍敌客家的教育真是惊人呢，是怎样才培养出你……呢。”

西索意味深长地看着伊尔迷小腹上裹的绷带。

“勤加锻炼。”伊尔迷说，“再辅以恰如其分的虐待和折磨。”

“这样的家长让我很想杀之而后快呢。”

“嗯哼。”伊尔迷不为所动。“我很爱我的父母。”

伊尔迷身世特殊，他在西索身畔，无人敢来滋扰。好景不长。伊尔迷总是东奔西走忙着赚钱，也只有年终算账的那一天才会不远千里风尘仆仆地赶来，从西索的账上准时划走他应得的佣金。具体数额是多少，计算机制是什么，西索统统不知。（他也懒得晓得。）

就在伊尔迷离开的第二天，西索的公寓失火了。麻烦接踵而至，自此麻烦在西索家里长期定居，一波未平，一波又起；相较而言，失火反倒显得是最轻的厄运。宛如恐怖片轮播，先是差点被失控货车碾过，又堪堪避开爆炸微波炉碎片，最后目睹了电锯把无辜行人一分为二，遇害地点是他半秒前的立锥之地，本人则被一棵倒塌大树的树枝压得动弹不得，以被救护车载去医院的方式度过一劫。

初遇库洛洛是在西索出院首场演出后的傍晚。

收工后，驱车去酒吧庆祝。甫一启动便察觉轮胎被扎，当即下车检查，被埋伏在巷子里的怪人揍了一顿。醒来时，发觉自己睡在垃圾桶边，伤口已经止了血。

他扶着垃圾桶，早上输液的内容全挤在膀胱，劫后余生，又赶上光怪陆离的遭遇。这一切远胜医院床单的压抑无聊。尿完后，他哼着歌走出那片黑暗，撞上了一双眼睛。

他不知对方在黑暗里待了多久，更不知眼睛的主人有什么目的。对方并没有像毫不掩饰的杀手一样对他出手，但压迫感不啻于亡命之徒。那是种奇异的压力，出于某种原因，他怀着十足的好奇心朝男人微笑，只当对方是随处可见的魔术师追星族。

“请问，您就是西索·莫罗么？”

逐渐西索能看清了。一个西装革履的男人，微抬眉毛与他互相打量，似乎要微笑起来，但最终又没有。

“是呀♠️”

“居然是真的呢……”男人慨叹道。

他感到呼吸又畅通了，仿佛什么屏障解除了，或者用另一种说法：男人收回了杀气。西索自己再也抑制不住地笑起来。

“虽然有点尴尬，但也并非我的初衷呢。任谁都不能在爱车被砸，人也被莫名胖揍一顿之后保持优雅吧。让你见笑啦，就请当作什么也没发生吧。”

“哪里的话。”

男人顿了顿，他接下来的话却令西索始料未及。

“虽然唐突，但还是想说请务必赏光来敝社演出。这是我的名片。”

西索翻了翻手里那张写着“幻影旅团，库洛洛”的黑色卡片，背面绘有一只蜘蛛。他揉了揉肿胀的眼皮，干掉的淤血被他抹在了卡片上面。

“马戏团？抱歉，我并不是那种小丑哦，也没有畸形的肢体可供取乐。”

“您误会了。”黑发黑眼的男人走近一步，“幻影旅团只是会社名字，家父的执着罢了。我是社长库洛洛·鲁西鲁，很高兴认识你，西索先生。”

 


	4. 恋爱魔术师 Magician in Love

“听过极限跳水么？入水一瞬间，人的肉体最脆弱最易受伤噢~耳边哗啦啦涌起的波浪，仿佛是热恋时小鹿乱撞的心声。”

仙派握着录音笔，心领神会，“想必，西索先生已经陷入一段新恋情了。”

一个胆大的女人插嘴道，“不知西索先生的前女友玛琪小姐会对此作何评论呢？”

“这样说玛琪她会很困扰的，她并不是前女友噢，玛琪单方面地把我拒绝了。”

仙派擦了擦眼角，“……一下子，气氛变得尴尬了。”他内心哀叹。报社的实习生不是一般的生猛，但是惹恼采访对象就得不偿失了。瞥了眼闪烁的录音笔，他全神贯注地追随西索举动。

“不如这样，烦请诸位粉丝和电视台代我传达一下。”男人不仅没被冒犯，反而兴致勃勃。“额上刺青的先生，我随时恭候噢。”

全场哗然。

几名记者围在一张斑驳的电脑桌前，马不停蹄地敲着新闻稿。

“雅士妲虽然冒失，却得到了意想不到的收获……感觉西索这家伙很吃这一套啊。”

“可是，一不小心说错了话，气氛就会变得超恐怖噢。听说在转行当职业魔术师之前，他可是……”

“安啦，都是些不找边际的都市传说罢了。”

友克鑫位列全球大都市之首，犯罪率也首屈一指。频发的谋杀、失踪案往往涉及错综复杂的地下势力，民间猜测止于管中窥豹。前段时间有个以恐怖元素成名的魔术师，因其行踪诡秘，被指与黑道有染，更有甚者趁机推广撒旦崇拜。到了西索这里，更是众说纷纭。

仙派收拾好公文包，快步走出报社大楼，直到抵达一个摆满露天座椅的广场。他将录音笔递给刺猬头少年。“诺，这是第一手情报。”

“真料不到你会跑到报社打工。”银发少年感叹道，戴上耳机。

“可以利用职务之便掌握实时资讯。最开始我是想专注古玩这块啦，但被主编以‘娱乐新闻版缺人’为由调到了娱乐版……我个人做过调查，不得不说这个‘西索’确实挺诡异，爆红之前的历史完全查不到。”

奇犽做了个鬼脸。“想挖掘内幕的倒霉蛋估计都变成了大哥的针下亡魂。”

仙派喝光他的咖啡，舔了舔唇。“我过去有个生意往来对象，坐过天空竞技场的贵宾席。据说西索·莫罗是那里的名人。不过，现场票很贵，常客大多是黑手党的人，此类消息都是从他们传出来的，不难解释为何会产生西索背后有黑道撑腰的谣言。”

杰听完录音，略一沉吟。

“请问，你的合作伙伴后来怎么样了？”

“失踪了。”

回家路上，杰和奇犽交换情报。

“知道底细的人统统消失了。”少年有些沮丧，“证据不足，职业猎人协会不能轻易插手。我还是觉得魔术有猫腻，完全靠直觉。”

奇犽翻翻白眼。“就凭大哥也横插一脚，就能断定这事不简单。”

“现在，我最担心的，是那位‘额上刺青的先生’……”

是夜，百束聚光灯全开，舞台被六十四面落地镜簇拥环绕，亮如白昼。正中央的魔术师倚在一颗星星上，纵身一跃，空翻后倒立站定。他以平缓的体操动作舒展肢体。他双目紧阖，躯干柔如面团，在光灿灿的镜子前倒立不动，又如刷上一层薄薄彩色的大理岩。

观众席黑黢黢的，杳无人迹，距演出开场尚有两个小时。

然而，两道强烈的视线——灼如滚油，寒如刀刃——钉在魔术师的脊柱上。他坚如磐石的心跳，此刻像上错发条的节拍器，一击重似一击，汗着脸缘滴下，濡湿了拳上滑石粉。汗挥洒在台上，黯去了柔美轻浮的色泽，他的心也沉了下来。

是惧惮性命之虞吗？

为何又像浸透了蜜似的，满足得几欲哀鸣出声呢？

诺大的舞台，他是靶子，最易遭受伏击，最易委身于狩猎者……

猎物应与恐惧，与压倒性的强力搏命，直至脚软筋麻，黄油一样落入捕猎者的陷阱，动弹不得，生命与自由皆被剥去……这就是被捕食者的命运。这就是他现在的命运。

为何会如此兴奋，如此快乐，为何脖颈上横着刀还会如此动情？

“入水一瞬间，人的肉体最脆弱最易受伤噢~耳边哗啦啦涌起的波浪，仿佛是热恋时小鹿乱撞的心声。”

库洛洛坐在阴影之中。他深深的眼窝阻止了任何进一步窥探他内心的企图，他的目光是捉摸不透的阴影。唯一能确定的是：他作为捕猎者而来。他作为杀戮者而来。

每当他的目光触及魔术师，他就变成了杀伐果断的捕猎者，他不断地测量，哪里应该冒出第一颗血珠，哪个器官应该首先烂掉……这具此刻鲜活的肉体，下一秒将要同枯骨一般……

不知为什么，他没有动手。他在等待。从空无一人，到掌声雷动，他一直在无声地等待。

像是背诵好了一般，魔术师面对座无虚席的表演厅道出了他震颤的心声。

“致额上有刺青的先生——”

他金色的瞳孔激烈地上翻，汗从密密的睫上滑下，妆容摇摇欲坠。

“这就是，我对你爱的宣言。”

 


	5. 三点，七点，Ace Three, Seven, Ave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有对慕自我暗杀癖（Autassassinophilia）和淫乐杀人（Erotophonophilia）的详细描写。

库洛洛并不惮于豪赌。

由于性格冷静，给人精于算计的印象，实际上库洛洛对高风险高收益也抱有浓厚的兴趣。比如此刻，他在计算过风险后，就随西索一起回到了后者的公寓。躲开如狼似虎的记者和尖叫粉丝的经历在他的记忆中是一段空白。面对魔术师的邀请，库洛洛想不出理由拒绝。

玛琪如果知道了，会露出什么样的表情呢？

不，假如被任何旅团成员知道了，都会感到难以理解吧？

但是，库洛洛·鲁西鲁不认为这有什么难以理解的。

他对于接下来将会发生的事抱着史无前例的好奇心。

自从二人进入电梯独处后，魔术师的眼神就像口香糖一样黏在他身上，他不禁感到好笑：“西索先生，电梯里有监控。”

得到的回复是后者意味不明的喘息声。

“稍安勿躁。”

就快到顶楼套房了。

真滑稽，忽然之间他就从捕猎者变成了安抚猛兽的饲养员。

钥匙插孔转动，西索不负所望地凑上来，他能闻到对方身上的男士古龙水味，还有遮掩原本肤色的乳液的香味。他很好奇这层层伪装剥离之后，剩下的魔术师会不会只有羸弱的一点点，承受不了任何压力和危险。光这么一想，便觉得回本了。

一个湿润而谨慎的吻从他饱满的下唇起，啮咬他胡茬尽除的光滑面颊，反复嗅闻他的气味。库洛洛稍感讶异。他以为对方的啃食无论如何必见血，不料私下里竟还懂得温存，犹如多情浪子无所不尽其极地追求肌肤之乐。

扣五分。

手指不知涂抹了什么化妆品，柔嫩极了，不像职业猎人老茧包裹的坚硬手指，正嬉玩般在他翻领大衣底下半裸露的胸膛划圈，使他乳头坚立起来，隔着厚重的衣料摩擦，意外地敏感。

见库洛洛反应寥寥，魔术师改变策略，将头埋入他的胸口，柔软的红发压在他的锁骨上，抵着库洛洛在门上含吮。两个人顺势跌入室内，挨挨擦擦地摁上大门，落锁。

“喂喂，倒十字先生，”西索百忙之中不忘调笑，“如果你对男人没感觉，可不可以提早一点告诉我？这样我就可以找下一家了。”

“看你踌躇满志的，还以为你十拿九稳了呢。”

“现在反悔还来得及噢♣刺青先生。”

“叫我库洛洛。”

“不喜欢你的昵称吗？蜘蛛先生♥”

“不喜欢。”

他把西索掼倒在丝绒面沙发上。可折叠沙发骨喀拉一声倒下去，宽绰地铺陈出可容不止一人翻腾的绛紫色软垫。对方无抵抗地仰躺着，膝盖顶起，磨蹭他的股间。“没说谎，加十分~”

再扣五分。

这无聊的游戏须要加把火才有趣。库洛洛除下腰带，俯视着比自己身材壮健的男人，感到无比荒谬：这是极端异常情况。

他身为幻影旅团团长，誓要为被出卖被牺牲的同伴复仇，理应把身下男人的喉咙撕为两半；对方理应反客为主，用体格优势迫使他投降。凭他单人的气力和本事，不可能将该隐轻松制服。

库洛洛并非没有试过。他刚刚重获念力时，西索就在身畔。他感受着体内力量涌现，手指一转，眼角眉梢已流转杀机。几把念刀以迅雷不及掩耳之势刺进西索的心脏，如同时抵达靶心的飞镖。西索的形象一晃即逝，原来只是变化系的伪装。

一张扑克牌亲昵地吻吻他的侧脸，向下挪动，抹过颈动脉。

“倘若现在杀了你，未免太便宜你了。”西索冷笑，愉悦地舔着嘴角。他的声音的气流蹭着库洛洛的耳膜，距离近得能闻见彼此身上的鲜血、伤口、汗水与热力。

那愉悦的神情多么可憎，库洛洛恨不能将其粉碎。

后来，他们在天空竞技场一战。

正因为库洛洛要确保西索百分之百地死亡，他铆足了耐心地与恶魔共舞，诱使恶魔落入万劫不复。

库洛洛俯身，将藏在身上的折刀递给西索，后者双瞳扩大，身体紧绷起来。

“见面礼。”

库洛洛掏出第二把小刀。

“我有些特殊习惯，希望你能谅解。”

西索饶有兴致地用指尖去试刀的冷和锋利。

“没关系，我这里主随客便。”

“住手。”

库洛洛的声音骤降。

“在我允许之前，把手从刀上拿开。”

他黑色的双眼极缓慢地剜过西索。

“见到血之后，再叫我停手就难了。”

魔术师停滞了一秒，仿佛被他的气势震慑住了。一丝笑意从他的眼角溢出，渐渐扩散到浑身，他将上衣扯去。

“♥这也不是假话。”

勉强得一分。

“规则很简单。”库洛洛脱掉大衣，跨在西索的腰上，两个人赤条条地相对，上身一览无余。“我是一个喜欢赌输赢的人。如果不能以命相搏，我会感到乏味。所以，互相拥抱的时候，我的刀也会越来越深地嵌入你的身体。我个人比较倾向于慢慢刺进颈部。当然，鉴于是第一次，你可以选择别的地方。”

“你的刀怎样支配随你。原则上我喜欢公平。”

西索握紧双拳。刀不见了。也许是魔术。库洛洛意外地略直起身，目光横扫客厅里昏暗的四个角落。西索的手再次攀上他的肩，他反手拧住手腕，咯得一声，关键错位后的左腕软下来，对上西索灼灼的视线。

再次出乎库洛洛意料之外，西索摊开手掌，手心并未藏着小刀。他手指蜿蜒蠢动，浑身散发着难以餍足的欲望。疼痛不单单没能让他止步，反而激得他更兴奋了。

“……”

比想象得难缠，加五分。

西索弓起背，借身高优势够到了库洛洛的脖子，热烈地与他接吻。他没坏的那只手马不停蹄地游走在二人交接的裆部，魔术师蓬松的罩裤正因为不断膨胀的性器而紧绷起来。

“你刚才说的……”

西索喃喃的声音夹杂着喘息，像蛇一样缠绕着他。

“每一个字，都让我……”

“闭嘴。”

他咬破了西索的嘴唇。鲜血流下后者惨白的下颌，顺着锁骨，很快被蹭在库洛洛自己的颈窝里。他呼吸急促起来。他扼住魔术师青筋搏动的脖颈。

“……更爱你了呢…………”

库洛洛松开了手。他注视着西索脖子上的乌青，自忖还不想让对方这么早丧命。不过，那淤青会长久地留在那里。不知为何，越来越多的鲜血从西索的脸上，脖子上滚落，晕染在沙发绒面上形成深紫黑的块。他扯掉西索柔滑如丝绸的罩裤，对着后者的迅速勃起不由失笑。

“早知你会这么开心，我就更改规则了。”

库洛洛叹道，歪着头打量男人试图用那只脱臼的手艰难地扒去内裤。他从一开始就不打算给予任何帮助。西索另一只手契而不舍伸进裤子，揉弄着他的性器。在隔着弹性面料捣鼓了很久，并且掂清他的质量和形状之后，西索像等待他的指令似的，一直在外延徘徊。这让库洛洛很不耐烦。看着对方屈从的模样，他有些硬了。

西索此刻身上只余表演用的尖头鞋子，还有叮当作响的耳环。他的性器已膨胀成深红色，不断抽搐着。库洛洛不想碰那个地方。他说：“用你自己的手握住。”

魔术师依言握住自己的性器，长长的指甲划过敏感的铃口，喉咙里泻出琐碎而令人心烦的呻吟声。库洛洛解下领带，塞进魔术师嘴里，在他湿漉漉的后脑勺系了起来。几搓红发被扎了进去，男人露出吃痛的表情。他犹豫了一下，没有遮住西索的眼睛。

即使看不见嘴唇，库洛洛也能看见西索在笑。魔术师的鼻梁起伏着，仿佛刚才残留在声带上的束缚依然困扰着他，或许是因为库洛洛把全身的重量压在了他的身上。这样健壮的人，竟然也会因此而喘不过气吗？库洛洛捉住那只一直垂涎于自己性器的手，这会儿那些灵巧的手指正试图将他松松地包裹起来，拂过他柔软的体毛，对他的爱抚几乎是秘密进行的。他轻轻松松地把唯一完好的那只手腕掰折。

意料之中，他没有听见疼痛的闷哼。那对金色的眼球剧烈地上翻，小腹颤抖，性器可见地染上深色，从一直竭力握住此刻却无力松开的指缝间渗出了液体。

还好，库洛洛庆幸地想，那还不是精液。

他扶住自己已经足够坚硬的下体，开始磨蹭对方未经润滑的入口。金色的眼睛霎时露出不服的神情，仿佛还想扳回一局。事后想起，库洛洛觉得，若不是这个眼神，他的踌躇不会顿时转化为决定——他要彻底地统辖这个男人的身体，着手拆毁堡垒的防御并插上旌旗。

这个男人只是个取悦于人的小丑，他想。

一瞬间的不理智带来了意想不到的后果。

库洛洛本人绝不嗜好无套性爱，也没有对疼痛的性癖。强制进入遭遇了极大的阻力，柔软的内壁被艰涩地撑开，身体在拼命拒绝，可是身体所有者爽翻了。他能听见对方被领带阻在喉头的剧烈震颤，魔术师全身都在抖，眼里蓄满了泪。似乎西索唯一真正的痛苦是他无法张开他的嘴。

库洛洛一把扼住西索的脖子。他能在对方身体的痉挛里感受到自己的力气。“真想现在就杀了你。”他无波澜地说。“这种死法多适合你啊，西索·莫罗。”

回答他的，是更深重的喘息，以及脖子上汩汩不断涌出的血液。他慢慢收回手，凝视着沾满血污的手指，意识到西索脖子上不知何时已破了一个洞，血不知疲倦地往外涌。看来，这人对自残有非比寻常的爱好。库洛洛知道西索无法用以魔术藏在手里的刀暗害自己了，他跨坐在西索身上，感到有些不可思议：他侵渎着他的夙敌的肉体，他对此没有任何感觉。

西索似乎认定了库洛洛不打算卖力，便自己动起来，把库洛洛的性器深深吞入甬道，修长而精干的双腿揽住库洛洛的腰，因为后者深深契入他下身、唯一企图是将他割裂的利刃而哆嗦着。

“光操你就能射么？”库洛洛闭上眼。可惜，对方已经没有手可以握住性器了。

西索看上去被自己的笑呛住了似的，红色的湿发垂在眼角。库洛洛伸手揪住他的头发，用力地顶入对方深处。前倾让他蹭到了西索的性器，后者很快就射了出来。西索将红肿的左手平放在自己小腹上，截住了喷发的精液。

“真听话。”库洛洛嘴角挑了挑。“你果真为了快感什么都愿意做呢。”

到了这个份上，他也有些难耐了。

库洛洛从西索的眼睛里看到自己：居高临下，发号施令，一个胜者的形象。那双眼睛弯起来，因为各种库洛洛不能理解的无耻事物而兴高采烈。西索·莫罗依旧嗜血，但是不再危险，是拔了牙的虎。这样想着，库洛洛开始毫无保留地抽插起来，男人的身躯随之晃动，被他凿开、为他屈服，沙发承受着暴力嘎吱作响。他抓住对方的臀部，触手是滑腻的肌肤，他更深地突入，烙铁贯穿身体的柔软。他徐徐地向男人精壮的肩背上摸索，逐一掐住他能辨认的覆盖在薄薄痂壳下的伤口，用钝圆的指甲让它们重见天日。这具肉体遭受这样内外交攻的刑辱，不断地发出悲鸣，肉体的主人却有一颗诡谲乖诞的灵魂，从邪恶中也能找到乐子。

最终魔术师瘫软地靠在沙发上，闭上眼睛。库洛洛依旧驻扎在他的身体里，是难以磨灭的黥刺了。库洛洛伸手去掰西索的眼皮，后者懒怠地吝于反应。

看来，差不多到这恶棍的极限了。

库洛洛抽出西索嘴里的布料，后者立刻咳嗽起来，按捺不住地咧嘴，双肩耸动地笑起来。红红白白的体液从苍白的臀缝里溢出来，混合别处的血，顺着大腿流进了鞋子，毁了包住客厅中心的织毯纹样。领带就那样挂在他遍布掐痕和挫伤的身体上，胡乱地打了个结。魔术师倚着靠背，打了一个响指。库洛洛猛地抬起身。房间亮了起来。他的视线终于搜捕到了那两把匕首。

这招很漂亮，加二十分。

一把匕首深深地没入了沙发，紧挨着西索的腋窝，同库洛洛的心脏相去不远。

另一把插在西索的脖颈右侧，差一点就贯穿了。怪不得血流不止，库洛洛想。他俯身检查西索的伤势，拨下了急救电话。后者感受到他的气息，眼睛微开一缝，促狭地瞧着他。

“真遗憾……你没有赢哦♥”

魔术师用气声说。库洛洛得贴着他的微微蠕动的嘴唇才能听见。

 

回到旅团已经是次日凌晨了。

“西索确实什么都不记得了。”

不仅玛琪等人这么说，连团长都确认了，幻影旅团的各位便不再作声。

“既然情报已经得到确认，”玛琪说，“为何还不动手？”

“让他活着。”窗前的库洛洛毫无破绽，正如狩猎者一般完美。 “一无所知地活着，让他的仇人去打败他，岂不是很好么？”

 


	6. 他的生与死 His Life and Death

从友克鑫市立医院所栖的小山坡上，站在疗养花园里，有一座略高于平地的露台，可以俯瞰整个友克鑫。进入医院可以步行，行动障碍患者可乘自动电梯，大门还连接着一小段盘山公路。公路与蓊郁的后山相通，山里修有度假山庄和独栋别墅，是不错的消夏去处。唯一需要注意的是——

“别让想不开的病人跑上山，从山崖上坠亡就好。”

截至今年，共有百余名保外就医的政治犯被送往友克鑫市立医院，大概对友克鑫庞大的黑白两道势力青睐有加，交易就打着救死扶伤的幌子暗地里进行。大约因为候审期间犯人心理压力增大，光今年一年就有十多人失踪。有五个在山下找到了遗骨。

“就算真的全都是自杀身亡，全都集中在同一年也太诡异了吧。”

伊尔迷闻言，面无表情地点了点头。

“答对了，五十分——确实是个容易被发现的疑点。”

“……这不都是为了配合你的恶趣味我才在这里推理的吗！”

“很遗憾，谜底是什么我也不知道。”伊尔迷继续低头看报。沉默了大概五分钟之久，久到奇犽开始走神，揍敌客家的大哥说：“奇犽，不及格！”

奇犽看了看表：上午时间12点。

也就是说，他已经忍受了四个小时。

上午刚抵达医院的时候，护士请他们等一会儿再来探访。后来他们直接租了一间空病房，等护士拉铃提醒。

伊尔迷是直接从任务上下来的，难得显露疲态，就在病床上睡了一会儿。奇犽边玩手机，边给杰发短信。

“我其实希望他（们）永远这么躺下去，这样天下就太平了。”

等到伊尔迷醒了，揍敌客家的长子就不断地想出一些新点子来捉弄奇犽。

可恨奇犽现在不仅要忍受伊尔迷，还有忍受醒来的西索。

“别对奇犽那么苛刻♠️”脖子上缠着三层纱布的人笑眯眯地发了条短信到伊尔迷的手机上，伊尔迷马上把手机拿给奇犽看。

奇犽：“烦死了，不能说话就安静一点吧！”

“不用担心，我找到了强大的念能力医疗师，你这些伤很快就没事了。”伊尔迷看着奇犽，“当然，如果可以用亚路嘉/不明物的能力治疗的话，我可以考虑给你打折。”

“不必了！才不要让亚路嘉给那个变态治疗……”

“不必了♥谢谢哦，奇犽和伊尔迷。”

“西索，我有事想跟你确认。”奇犽不情愿地看向床上的人。“你知道什么是念能力吗？”

“听起来很神秘，是和魔术一样的东西吗♠️”

“看吧，我跟你说过他都不记得了。”伊尔迷耸耸肩，“我也很伤脑筋啊，他要是不能想起来我的报酬放在哪里的话，我就白干活了。”

“到底是什么报酬，你就算冒着白干的风险也一定要追回啊？”

“婚前契约，他死了我就能拿到他的遗产。”

“……算了我不该问的。”

“非常麻烦。”伊尔迷说，“想杀他的人很多，大部分还不知道他的状况。就算他现在死了，也说不出报酬在哪儿，所以我出于原则考虑，尽量不让他死掉。”

“那么西索知道这次动手的人是谁吗？”

“知道♦️”

连伊尔迷也倍感意外，揍敌客家的两个儿子全都好奇地盯着他。

“是额上有刺青的男人哦。”

奇犽的脑子飞快地转起来。

“什么啊，原来是库洛洛啊。”伊尔迷调出了手机通讯录里库洛洛的联络方式。“不，要，把，西，索，杀，了，至，少，等，他，恢，复，念，力。点击发送。”

“揍一顿倒是没问题。”想了想，伊尔迷补发了一条。

他很快收到了回复。“没打算杀西索，这次受伤是经过双方同意的。”

既然如此。

“我改变主意了，”伊尔迷侧过脸对西索说，“看来伤也不是很严重，自作自受的话，就不需要专门治疗了。”语毕，他看了一眼时间。“差不多该走了，奇犽你再留一会儿吧，想问他什么都可以，现在的西索什么都不懂哦。”

“……你是不是惹大哥生气了？总觉得他表情变了呢。”

“我也不知道他认识库洛洛♣️”

“好啦，让我想想，有什么要问你的。”奇犽用热切的目光注视着西索。“我可以打你一拳吗？”

 

“……小杰，我跟你说哦，西索真的完全不会念力了！而且他不记得自己曾经会念力这件事，念力相关的记忆都消失了。综上所述，打他一顿变得易如反掌。”

“奇犽，你不会真打了吧！”纯真的刺猬头少年露出痛心疾首的表情。

“我只是给了他几拳！……而且，这家伙被打还挺开心的呢。（真变态。）”

“至少我们现在知道‘额头刺青的男人’没有生命危险了。”小杰松了口气。“可是幻影旅团接近西索的目的是什么？他们也想等西索恢复记忆之后再杀掉他吗？”

“不仅如此，他们或许还要想方设法帮他恢复记忆。”奇犽咬着吸管，“如果不想第三方杀死西索，他们还要保住他的性命。对旅团来说，还真不划算啊。”

揍敌客家的访客走了之后，西索又迎来了旅团的访客。以玛琪为首，随后是小滴和信长。

玛琪一进门，就把脸上僵硬的笑容同花束一道扔进垃圾桶。

“别来无恙。”她冷冷地说。

病人点点头，露出堪称温柔的微笑。

这场景对玛琪来说，有几分熟悉。

过去的西索在她面前毫不掩饰自己的念能力，她知道这个男人可以在分秒之间将自己伪装起来。现在，他和普通人无异了，是不是说明他也会感到羞愧、耻辱和心痛呢？继续想下去让她揪心和愤怒，因此她止住了念头。

“玛琪，真意外你能来呢^_^。”

他慢慢伸手，将打了字的手机推出去。刚接好的关节还很笨拙。女人阅读之后，皱起眉头。

“还以为是什么重要讯息。再说废话就打断你的腿。”

“你这么一讲，我也想动手了。”信长脸色阴沉地打量床上的男人，“反正团长只说别让他死了，我们大可以把他揍得全身瘫痪，下半辈子都要靠接济和插管。越想越觉得很诱人。”

“还是算了吧，”小滴揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。“那还不如直接杀了他，干嘛等他恢复念能力呢。”

“可恶！！小滴你难得不认为他罪有应得吗！”

“我是觉得信长你不适合干这种事。”小滴咂咂嘴，“如果团长想折磨西索，就会派飞坦来而不是我们三了。

她想了想，补充了一句。

“大概因为想对他用私刑的人太多，他现在又没有快速恢复的能力，要是每个人都争先恐后地把他活剐一顿，根本轮不到你我了吧。”

“哼！”信长虽然已经被说服，但还是抱臂不语，也丝毫不瞧床上。

病人低头无言，闭着眼睛养神，只当什么都没发生。

玛琪睨了西索一眼，心说你也有今天啊。极有可能西索的后半辈子都要作为一个没有任何自保能力的艺人活下去，平庸地衰老，普通地死掉。或者更不幸，被某个仇家逮住，折磨至死。这样的想法令她好受了些，脸色也更和蔼了。

“看也看过了，我们走吧。”她说。另外两人点点头，信长依然是看也不看病床的方向，紧紧攥着他的刀，警惕地四下张望一番，便走出门外。

又只剩魔术师一人了。

西索躺在床上，包着纱布的手轻巧地玩着一副纸牌。他打了个响指。房内的灯熄灭了，房门紧闭。百叶窗将刺目的光挡在门外，他静静地以目光追逐着太阳留在室内的光斑，心里并没有想着什么重要的事情。

至少，他现在了解到，“幻影旅团”绝不是一家普通的公司了。应该是更接近于恶人派遣会社，甚至于“恶宇商会”这种组织吧。

“……可是，谁都不应该遭受这种报应，”杰握紧拳头，眼神坚定。“我明天就去看他！”


	7. 死亡运动员 Bloodsport Magician

摊开十指，一副漂亮的同花顺，服服帖帖地被他播弄，像击弦机治下的锤，造出和声的键，眼花缭乱又行云流水。络续增入若干副牌，涨为黑白间替的瀑布，绕指，翻转，蝉连起伏，撒开又收复，最后一溜揽入牌盒中。黑发少年凝睇观赏，像个小学徒一样啧啧称奇，惹来奇犽的白眼。

“强化系想达到这种程度的速度和灵活，还不是小菜一碟！”

“我只会思考招式的效率和威慑力，不太懂美感。”杰回答道，久违地灿烂一笑。“西索，我觉得你还是没有念力比较好！我以前不了解魔术，现在我觉得，魔术的魅力真是值得一辈子去挖掘呢！”

“我就当作是夸奖啰♥”

杰委托了比司姬治好西索的伤，让西索得以重新登台。代价是西索要教他和奇犽魔术（奇犽不明白自己为什么也被强行摁在交易对象一边），还要无保留地回答杰的各种刁钻问题（西索本人似乎非常乐意进行这样的对话）。

“西索在进行魔术表演之前，是干什么的呢？”

男人一根手指抵住下颌，微蹙眉心，努力思索。

“和‘能力‘有关的工作，我一个都记不起来了，不过在决心当魔术师之前，还做过各种各样的工作噢。甚至一度考虑要不要加入马戏团。”

奇犽无意识地划过纸牌的牌面，感受着牌缘的粗糙。是街角便利店就能买到的最便宜货，没有任何玄机。

“不那么正大光明的工作，有做过吗？”

“说说倒是无妨，只要你们别说漏嘴……”西索抓抓头发，卸了妆的脸看起来顺眼多了。“我喜欢赌博，也会出千，所以有段时间就呆在赌场，也当过荷官，还收钱帮庄家出千，也帮散客跟赌场对着干，  
很快就被赶出来了。”

开场时间很快就到了。两个小鬼被赶出化妆间，拿着魔术师免费赠与的VIP票，坐进了贵宾包厢。

今天的演出，和以往不太一样。

主持人并没有说出开场语，表演就开始了。然而并不是魔术，而是令人目眩神迷的杂技。魔术师一边抛接着圆环和棒子，时而凌空跃起，连续几个空翻后堪堪接住，时而单手撑地，用脚尖延续目不暇  
接的杂耍表演。仿佛抛接物被无形的丝线黏住了他的手脚，无论如何也不会落到地上。奇犽心念一动，用起了“凝”；确认只是高超的技巧后，他揉了揉太阳穴，撤去了念力。

每一次都是这样。起初只是杰对西索的魔术反应过度，现在连他也条件反射地开始紧张。

第一个魔术是“大锯活人”，这是节目单上列好的。为求华丽的舞台效果，魔术师的助手跳过火圈，展示了身手之后，才钻进事先预备的蛋糕形木柜。魔术师从空中飞人使用的挂索上倒悬下来，几点火花闪烁，手里凭空出现一把漆成奶油色的钢锯。为了避免噪声干扰，他舍弃了电锯，乐池里的爵士乐队也欣快地演奏着。魔术师调整了一下自己固定在耳后的扩音器。

“诸位！”他富穿透力的嗓音响彻剧院。“接下来的节目，我想将之命名为‘死亡运动员’。”

奇犽的心跳瞬间加速了。

“诸位一定很不解，为什么要叫‘死亡运动员’……”魔术师飘忽不定的嗓音因压抑着激情而微微颤抖。“嘻嘻，原因其实非常简单♠”

西索金色的瞳孔中，涨满了掠食者的快意。被四面环绕的转播屏幕放大，纤毫毕现地呈现在全世界观众眼前。

“我的魔术，不是表演，是与死亡赌博换来的演出——！”

撕裂般的笑声从他口里绽放，鲜红的冷血动物的舌飞速舔过唇角。这个男人毫无顾虑地展露了獠牙，他的下一步行动简直无法预测。

奇犽按捺住自己锋利的爪牙。少年的直觉嗅到了危险，蓄势待发。他早就该认识到，这个男人，永远是个嗜血的人渣！

“诸位欣赏魔术时，我拿命奉陪，与电锯，与钢锯，与火圈一搏；它们看似是魔术的道具，实为魔鬼之代言。稍有不慎，就会一命呜呼，就会被死亡的阴爪攫住！……所以，做着这般‘死亡运动‘的我，乃是当之无愧的’死亡运动员‘。”

毫无征兆地，他从悬索上闪电般坠下，直击木柜，钢锯“咯”地嵌入好几尺。殷红的血从缝隙里漫了出来，前排的观众纷纷捂住了口鼻。虽然有心理准备，但浓烈的腥气还是熏得人无法呼吸。西索跳到了舞台上，打了一个响指。鲜血淋漓的钢锯消失了。他推开血迹斑斑的木柜，里面空空如也。

助手去哪儿了？

迫不及待地，魔术师打了第二个响指。烈火包裹了整个木柜，发出噼里啪啦的、有如恶魔咀嚼骨殖的悚然之声。这一切全被实时转播扩大、传播。第一排有人开始呕吐。

只有一个人在鼓掌。

“请大家不要骚动……请大家不要骚动！舞台上发生的一切，都是魔术效果！”

主持人在广播里高喊，安抚骚动的众人，她尖细的呼唤被刺耳的话筒啸叫吞没尽致。

西索矗立在舞台中央。乐池不再演奏。演出结束，光暗了下来。他刷白的脸像一副假面，目光逡巡着观众椅廊，直到他找到了他要找的人。那张无懈可击的小丑脸咧了咧嘴。

 


	8. 直到死亡分开 Deathmatch I

他相信，黑暗中有某种东西，将他与他的爱人紧密联系在一起。

这几乎是神圣的。依世俗之见，这偏偏又是邪恶的。

他明白这感觉。身体里窥视的冲动，猎物甫一出现，便会随恶念破壳而出。

他知道聚在自己身边的都是些什么人。

他们是杀手，刺客，黑帮，狩猎者。

拿人钱财，替人办事，替人消灾，替人杀人。

西索知道伊尔迷“忙工作”的时候都在干什么。伊尔迷在杀人。他们既不恃此自矜，又不吝于杀数百上千人。他从未对杀人的营生感到好奇，因为他知道那意味着什么，所以他根本无须好奇。

西索知道幻影旅团背地里也会杀人。尽管“幻影旅团”注册了一个名为“幻影旅团株式会社”的皮包公司，也不过是便于库洛洛·鲁西鲁挂着“社长”虚职到处走动。他根本无须调查就能轻易地知道。

这是他的天赋么？对杀人之人的出众嗅觉？

伊尔迷接近他或许是为了钱，也可能还有些别的。他会收敛。他不会在西索身边的时候，满脑子想着露骨的杀人的事。

但是库洛洛不会。

当他和西索在一起的时候，他满脑子都想着杀人的事。他一定是十分细致地计划过了，具体地执行过了，精心地测算过了。他像最杰出的数学家对待公式和符码一样对待杀人，他像天才的物理学家对  
待力和模型一样对待杀人，他像最狂暴的音乐家对待乐谱一样对待杀人，他把他毕生的激情与残虐都倾注于此，他对杀人的嗜好与精通令西索沦陷。

这就是他爱上库洛洛的原因。

他有时会想，为什么我不会杀人，我要如何回报库洛洛的杀意呢？我要如何摧毁库洛洛呢？这些想法只会在最黑暗的夜里浮现，在酣畅淋漓的性爱之后，像蛛网一样攫住他，紧缚他。

……不，我为何会这样想？我爱他，我当然希望能和他在一起……

……而不是将他杀死……

“耳边哗啦啦涌起的波浪，仿佛是热恋时小鹿乱撞的心声。”

他多么希望自己能带来死亡。

啊！他多么希望，死亡是由自己带来的。

而他仅仅只是一个魔术师。

 


	9. 番外-合卺 Wine on the Conjugal Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Illumi consummated their prenup.
> 
> Past Bottom! Illumi implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 番外配对：伊尔迷·揍敌客/西索·莫罗，过去西索/伊尔迷提及  
> 分级： Explicit, 含道具play
> 
> 洁癖或不喜互攻勿入

一种隐秘的冲动，让伊尔迷打着冷静的幌子，做了热血上头的事。

魔术师躺在按摩浴缸里，懒洋洋地用伊尔迷的长发摩抚洁白的身体。伊尔迷心中一动，捧起男人滑如蛇鳞的脸，深深一吻。

“契约附加条款吗？”西索西索眨眨眼，仰脸向他笑，他从不对任何意外表示惊讶。

“是的，毕竟，只有死亡才能让我们分开。”

“那就把你的身心一并交给我吧~”魔术师张开双臂，抬起胳膊，从氤氲的热水中给了伊尔迷一个拥抱。西索的身体喷发着热气，很温暖。

在过去的十年中，从未有人这样有力地搂过他。他的家人不搂抱他，仿佛他是一块会神秘失踪的冰，或一把匕首。母亲会揽住他温言软语，是缠丝藤蔓。毕竟，伊尔迷是无情无欲的杀手，他的冷，他的不可搂抱之特性如地壳海洋不可撼动。这个轻浮的搂抱让伊尔迷燥热了起来。

他也许是对这具身体着迷了。他的情欲并不会随着思想的自我流放而从毛孔里自行撤离。他指尖划过对方平滑坚韧的肌理，不设防的臂膀，只消稍加念力，就会在他的指压下碾得粉碎。

“你要……杀了我吗？”

西索用奇异的颤音向他询问。那几乎是请求，按捺不住通体战栗的、呼之欲出的兴奋。

“怎么，还不动手…❤️”

助兴一般，西索的十指已灵巧地拢住伊尔迷的颈项。

红发全湿透了，散在脸上乱糟糟如一团柔软的海藻。鼻子小兽似的翕动，心醉神迷地嗅着伊尔迷身上的气味，仿佛透过伊尔迷的身体，他能与死神更贴近，伊尔迷的身体沐浴过数以千计的死亡，是专与死神调情的行家。

杀死伊尔迷，把伊尔迷嵌进自己的身体里，是不是等同于亲历了数以千计的血洗？这念头令西索无与伦比地兴奋。他晓得他此刻的力量与伊尔迷硬碰硬无异于以卵击石。但他就是有这么做的胆量。

西索继续收紧胳膊。能致人于死地的欢愉让他眯起眼。他的性器受了热水的抚慰，规模正稳步增长。

用什么凶器杀死对方呢？用自己的身体吗？真恶俗，但是有趣得紧。要如何引诱伊尔迷上钩呢？

这家伙总是一脸冷淡无辜的样子，私下里其实是火药桶，稍微一撩拨就咬了饵，被西索勾进了浴池，方才对自己作出了贡献的这幅情色景观表示出了抗拒，一脚踩在魔术师的胃上。要不是尚且空腹，后者或许会马上吐出来，后续的旖旎也将不复存在。那大抵是伊尔迷抵抗的第一步，理论上足以打乱他精心布置的引诱之网。

伊尔迷依旧站在浴缸里，就说明他的抵抗业已失败。

这个杀手比西索以为的还要容易动摇。在西索看来，伊尔迷的欲望已经蛰伏很久了，早在他们二人认识之初就开始积压。伊尔迷一定想和西索做爱很久了，想杀死西索也有很久了。但是他一直压抑着，像个圣徒一样。

真是让人欲罢不能呢～❤️

伊尔迷将宽松的衣裳扔出澡盆，与魔术师裸裎相对。揍敌客家的长子觉得自己这辈子都没有这么放松，没有这么坦诚过。尽管伊尔迷以前也和西索上过床，但那是完全不同的体验。那比起性爱，更像是角力，至始至终，二人互不相让，气喘吁吁。那自然也很甜蜜，但和这却有天壤之别。现在，一切界限都被改写，一切规则都重置了。

伊尔迷再也无法被任何外力约束，想和西索上床就可以和他上床，想杀死西索也可以毫无顾虑地杀死西索。因为西索根本无法，也不会再真心实意地反抗他、嘲弄他，以往那张力四溢、危机四伏的平衡彻底颠覆了。

唯一的共同之处或许在于，尽管丧失了杀人的能力，这个男人依旧想要杀死自己。

这让伊尔迷无法抑制地勃起了。

在西索试图寻找他弱点的时候——多么拙劣的手法，过去的西索见了，怕不会会笑掉大牙——试图将柔软的指甲陷入他的喉咙，或是将洁白的牙齿陷入他的动脉，他都毫不畏惧，因为他知道对方杀不了他的，杀人的欲望不过是调剂性爱的余兴节目，猫捉老鼠的游戏罢了。

也许下一次，伊尔迷该把西索绑起来。

看他如何挣扎，看那曾经强悍而具有压迫感的男人变得无所适从的脆弱，看面具如何被撕开，看他如何被迫认输。看他屈服在暴力之下，尽管那漂亮的红色脑袋瓜里涨满比任何暴力更残虐、更黑暗的思想，但是却无法将那些欲望和野心一一施展出来。

西索唯一能做的就是接近他欲望的对象，与他们做爱。

伊尔迷或许很了解西索，却并不了解自己。他自己或许这辈子都无法明白什么是真正的爱，无法理解这个婚约对他意味着什么。他永远将止于一个半完成的人，他的思想、情感、体验没一个是完整的，这没有什么不好，除非他自己想要别的。但他永远不会想要此外任何别的。

伊尔迷将手指插入西索的身体。这是他头一次这样做。这个男人昔日最难以忍受的就是雌伏于他人身下，除非暂时的认输意味着更长远的胜利，纵使如此，他亦绝对要在败者身上连本带利地讨回来。

他将润滑剂挤进对方身体，他很爱亲自动手做这些事，每一个步骤都令他充满掌控感。

西索呼吸频率升高，他拱起身子，尽量地使得绷紧的肌肉松弛。他单手捂住双眼，似乎本人对此时所处的臣服地位不忍卒视。

就那么不愿看见被他人侵犯的自己吗？

胸口一阵悸动，伊尔迷放缓行进的手指，他说服自己这并非恻隐作祟。他是在一步步瓦解西索的防范。或许他真的能让这个男人最终属于自己。

于是变本加厉地、苦行僧似地按捺住激动的心绪，细腻而温柔地开拓着西索的身体，模仿西索以往的做法，扮演一名含情脉脉的爱人。

“嗯……～”

西索看起来相当受用。红发的男人细碎地呻吟，膝盖忠实地以颤抖反映出伊尔迷娴熟的动作。人的性器官支配的神经占压倒性的多数，这诚实体现在西索身上，他的身体像一副敏感的键盘，任何一丝作用在末端的力，都让他的浑身方寸大乱般摇摇欲坠，伊尔迷从来不知道魔术师可以这么敏感。

是因为精神高度紧张，还是因为他从未被自己这样深刻地拥抱呢？

他已塞进四根手指，对方的括约肌被撑得满满的，无法再张开半分，就连伊尔迷的脉搏都让西索的甬道受到刺激，他很希望这一片刻的紧密结合能持续得更久，越久越好，直到西索开口。

“用手指就满足了吗？不愧是操作系呢。”他低低地一笑，“我渴望的可不仅仅是手指，我亲爱的伊尔迷。”

“对付现在的你，只需要手指就够了。”伊尔迷想。

他一言不发地，冷静地与对方四目相对。慢慢俯身，吻魔术师红得像咬过的唇，再毫不留恋地抽身。

西索从指缝里祈求地看着他，那双明艳的狭目是那么湿润。

“唔唔……嗯……”

他的大腿被伊尔迷打开，温度略低的指尖擦过内侧，所有地方都照顾到了，但就是不碰他的下体。囊袋沉重地垂着，像弃权选手一样站在赛场中央而无所适从。

西索另一只手拧开花洒，将长长的软管捉到身前。他的乳头因为伊尔迷的唾液而闪闪发光。

当水花洒向伊尔迷时，魔术师露出戏谑的笑。

“还打算无视我吗～❤️”

“看来你迫不及待地要接受惩罚了。”伊尔迷抹抹脸上的水珠。他的长发柔顺地垂在西索大腿上，被后者依恋地捻住，不断地抚摸，挨蹭身体，当长发脱离他的掌握，金色的眼睛里流露出惋惜而渴望的神情。所以，西索喜欢我身上这些琐碎的事物吗？伊尔迷另一手握住西索的阴茎，尽着花洒跌入水池，与此同时，他发誓自己听见了西索的理智崩塌的细小声音。

魔术师不连贯地喘息着，像女人一样呜咽。人们都说男人做爱的时候会因为荷尔蒙而声音低沉，但显然并非对所有人适用。对西索就不适用。他过去将阴茎契入伊尔迷身体时，要么默不作声，要么就叫得像女人一样，并乐此不疲。这是不是意味着他天生更适合被自己摁在身上操呢？伊尔迷撸动手指，注视着西索肩膀剧烈的抽动。

“快……快一点……”

西索再次抬起因乏力而垂下的左手，遮住张大的双眼，仿佛眼神里泄漏的情绪是必须被掩盖的最后防线。至此，他依然不愿意将自己全权交付，让伊尔迷的控制欲由衷地感受到了被挑衅的滋味。揍敌客家的长男决定自己要更为粗暴一点。他一根一根抽出填塞西索甬道的手指，每一次抽离都换来掌心包覆里跳跃似的阴茎涨大。

“终于，下定决心了吗❤️掠食者姿态的伊尔迷，真可爱呢♠️”

“很快就让你无暇废话。”

他一边灵活地抚摸对方性器上的褶皱，指甲停留在铃口上，无视越来越湿润得犹如融化蜡烛的茎身。

“真想把针刺进去呢。尿道刺激和射精冲动混合在一起，会爽翻天吧。”

“哈哈，你要这么做吗～……”

“今天就不了。”伊尔迷从置物架上挑选不同的玩具。嗯，因为是西索家的浴缸，所以上面摆满了五颜六色的硅胶玩具。他相中了一款带有金属色泽的按摩棒。

“不想让你第一次就得意忘形。”

“我以为这不是我和伊尔迷的第一次哦～？”

“套话对我没用的，反正以前的事你也不记得了，我说什么就是什么。”

他打开电源开关，调好频率，插进西索的身体。后者的兴致可见地萎缩了。

“什么啊，不亲自动手吗。”

“现在下结论还为时过早。”

他停止了一切行动，将手从西索阴茎上撤回。即将达到高潮的那一刻，又不再膨胀，射精被延迟了，那家伙一脸极为欲求不满的样子。但是，延迟的次数越多，最终高潮的快感就会越强烈，甚至令人遍体瘫软也是可能的。伊尔迷缓缓地开始准备自己，将润滑剂抹在自己的器官上。西索虎视眈眈地注视着这一切，要不是因为这男人屁股里还埋着一个玩具，伊尔迷真会以为他会猛兽一样扑过来，把自己吃干抹净了。

“伊尔迷的看起来也很大呢❤️”

西索欣快地以唱歌般的调子说出情色的、让伊尔迷感到好笑的低俗语句。这家伙的调情技能一向是这么没品的。偏偏因为有着完美的体格和俊美的长相，无论做什么，都有人吃他那套。

魔术师夹紧了腿，因为不是伊尔迷，所以他可以放心地单纯享受快感。他漫不经心地拨动自己的性器，随着震动频率的增幅而逐渐抬头，他若有若无地抠着自己的入口，暗示着自己无法被机器满足。

“看来你准备好了。”

这是个陈述句。伊尔迷扳住西索的臀部，指甲陷入劲瘦的肌肉里，往前一挺，他的阴茎就插入了西索经过充分润滑的甬道。震颤的玩具被挤进了深处。

这一次，西索的脸色才真正起了变化。

“啊……！”

伊尔迷感受着对方的阴茎在自己小腹上拍打，这混蛋已经硬得像拨火棍一样，应该离释放不远了。他开始抽插，将魔术师身体的剧烈变化一览无余。

“呜呜……啊！……”

西索的下巴被伊尔迷扳起，另一根玩具被塞进他的嘴里。伊尔迷不想用口球，因为他想看那玩意儿在魔术师嘴里沉浮进出的样子。西索的声音很快被障碍物阻隔，只能以破碎的形式传达出来。口涎也从嘴角滴落，西索费了很大的力气阻止自己去擦拭。

如果对自己这副淫荡脆弱的模样表现出在意，岂不等于主动认输了吗……？

西索唯一庆幸的是自己遮住了眼睛。下次应该提前准备蒙眼布的。在看不见自己的情动而迎合的身体的前提下，忍耐和压抑本性要容易得多。

好想现在就杀死伊尔迷啊！

他要使用什么手段去办到呢？

在伊尔迷猛烈的攻势中，西索的大脑一片空白，每一下挺刺都要把他刺穿，把震动棒挤往更深处，他的后穴已经开始酸痛、使用过度。幸好伊尔迷选的不是最长的那款，否则他现在大概已经被干得残废了吧。

这具身体连这样的刺激都承受不住吗？真是没用啊……

前列腺被全方位地碾磨，快乐得要麻木了。因为过于敏感，被狠狠照顾到的地方甚至疼痛起来，撕裂感从自己肉体的最深处一点点渗透到四肢百骸的每一个角落。好想就这么被毁掉啊！原来被人破坏也可以这么爽。如果他的身体突然四分五裂，血浆迸射，伊尔迷那岿然不动的扑克脸会不会有丝毫裂痕呢？

啊❤️想想能让伊尔迷震惊，就觉得物超所值了！

忽然，西索的手被攥住。那力道大得惊人，他的手腕立刻红肿了。

“把嘴里的玩具照顾好了，我才会继续照顾你的下面。用上你的手。”

西索不得不将手移开。他闭上眼睛，轻轻地把玩具往嘴里推。这一款是不防水的，不知道伊尔迷从哪儿翻出来的，现在颜色已经脱落，把西索的嘴唇染得一片模糊。他慢慢加速，嘴里无暇主动地制造任何呻吟，只有随着玩具律动的粘稠水声。

“乖孩子。”

伊尔迷用一根食指戳进他的口腔，挑动他柔软的舌头和口腔黏膜，西索想象着在这根手指的存在下用舌编织声音会产生怎样美妙的气流。伊尔迷的手指有他自己的味道。伊尔迷这家伙，果然就是喜欢控制啊。他吃吃地笑起来。

像是对他尚有余裕感到不满，伊尔迷更加粗暴地抽插起来，每一下都顶得西索想要失声尖叫，但是嘴里玩具的存在让他喉管里逸散的气全部汇集成了意味不明的啜泣声。听上去比尖叫还要糟糕得多，好像他已经失去了尖叫的力气似的。

他再也承受不住，射了出来。

在持续射精的灭顶快感之中，伊尔迷继续挺进着。因为两人在前戏所受的待遇显然不均等，因此西索高潮两次之后，伊尔迷依然是蓄势待发的状态。高潮造成的短路让眼泪从西索的眼角渗出，他的身体在终于平息的高潮余韵里比以往更为敏感，尽管阴茎已经射过了，后面的前列腺依然被毫不留情地承受着打击，没完没了的灭顶快感把他吞没。

“……”

果真是连一个字都说不出来了。

玩具更深地嵌入身体，每一下抽动都被抵在直肠尽头，伊尔迷变换体位，把西索肌肉强健的大腿高高抬起来，从上往下地操他，玩具顶在膀胱上，双重的快感焚烧着魔术师的神智。他腿上青筋起伏，身体像要折断了。不仅如此，后面应该已经撕裂了。他能闻到水里浮动的些微的血腥味。

西索的牙齿紧紧咬在嘴里的玩具上。

当伊尔迷终于射在西索体内时，后者已经完全、彻底地，不想再动弹了。

西索不得不承认，这完全超过预期了。

虽然多重高潮很爽，但实在太累了，他胃里可是空空如也呢。

伊尔迷从魔术师体内抠出使他受伤的罪魁祸首。西索感到一瞬间的酸软和空虚。他试了试，高兴地发现自己还抬得动腿。幸好伊尔迷体重比他轻得多，压在身上不至于太沉。

嘴里的棒子也取出了。原本界限分明的三种颜色完全糊掉了。

但是，就这样放走西索的话，伊尔迷感觉还是不够。

“你以前很擅长口活的。”他看着西索挑起一边眉毛。“再让我高潮一次，才算结束。”

西索懒得去挑他话语里的漏洞，低下头将伊尔迷的阴茎含进嘴里。

失忆给西索带来的最大的好处就是，他变得非常审时度势，绝不与人硬碰硬。

这也是为何从前的伊尔迷并不是那么喜欢与西索做爱。他对控制从来都不会疲惫，更绝没有半分想要将控制让渡给他人的念头。但是到了床上，谁控制谁，往往升级为让床铺碎裂的打架。最终二人各退一步，止于互相帮助的手活。

偶尔西索兴致来了，会给他一个妙不可言的口活。他从来没问过对方在哪儿学到的这些技巧，又或许，这些事西索天生就会的。

有那么几次，伊尔迷喝醉了，允许西索占据了他的身体。

但是伊尔迷无法忍受被西索操的想法。他还没有欲火焚身到那样不可挽回的地步。

公正地说，被西索干实在是很美妙的。他有傲人的尺寸，颠倒乾坤的蛮力和已臻化境的技巧。他甚至是一个体贴的情人。他总是准备充分，演什么像什么。就好像西索料定了自己每一次杀戮都会以性爱终结，抑或是相反。

伊尔迷记得被西索操的感觉。因为体质特殊，即使嗑药他也不会产生眩晕感，因此那天他破例尝试了西索递给他的成分可疑的蓝药丸，然后他就发情发得不省人事。

那段疯狂的性经历回想起来，除了自尊心感到略有不快，其余方面堪称完美。

现在，伊尔迷扳回了一城。

 

番外完


	10. 夜的长腿蜘蛛 Daddy Longlegs of the Evening-Hope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后会再修改一次，先把lofter的更新搬过来

http://lucrecia.lofter.com/post/298b12_1296593f

Gala Salvador Dalí, 1940.

 

进入约会阶段，至今已逾一月了。

初步作战圆满达成。下阶段目标是促使恋人将自己引介给恋人的朋友圈子。大概会有些棘手，毕竟恋人的朋友们似乎都因为玛琪那件事对自己耿耿于怀。况且幻影旅团的骨干各个身怀绝技，委实不好相与。

思来想去，只有迎难而上。

“见面礼要送什么好呢？”如此询问库洛洛，得到的答复是：“就买一些蜘蛛、蝙蝠主题的东西吧。”于是从濒临破产的博物馆手里购入“夜的长腿蜘蛛”，又从礼品店精心挑选了十数个蝠翼型手机吊饰，在前往“幻影旅团株式会社”总部演出时顺便送给旅团的诸位。

本部大厦的门卫认得魔术师和道化师的招牌笑脸，很轻易地打开锁栓将他放了进去。会客大厅向里延伸，几根石柱支着穹顶，形成一个玄色云石的环形空地。四面八方都以挂画走廊相连，通往功能各异的独立房间。一竟走去，走过肃穆的喷水池，葱茏的半封闭式绿园，就能进入为首的陈列室。

在遍悬兽头与斧钺的深巢尽头，三三两两踞着的兀鹰便是恭迎他的旅团元老们。不速之客脚尖甫一落地，即被八道目光死死锁住。玛琪等人围坐在唯一一盏吊灯下，她目光恹恹，手上不停，抽到一张黑桃3，当即把牌弃掉。一个浑身烧伤似地裹满绷带的男人抽到了一张鬼，对着水晶制的烟灰缸啐了一口，像是将带血的子弹吐了出去。

“芬克斯，你来吧。”

烧伤男对一个运动套装的高个子说。后者眼睛一转，落在魔术师身上。

“你一个人？”

“现在是一个人，”西索说，“一会儿团长就来了。”

芬克斯闭上嘴，把凶光收了起来。

“那么，我们等一等团长。”他以一种就事论事的口吻说道，仿佛宣布角斗的中场休息，舌却不禁在唇上滞留。男人转身坐回自己的角落，不再言语。

库洛洛走进来，团员们于是重新拾起手头的事情，打牌的打牌，看杂志的看杂志。笼罩整间屋子的杀气似已动摇了，但对部分团员来说，他们只是更出神地凝视着西索，默默酝酿迎击。

这帮豺狼似的角色却还顾惜着他们的头领，仰仗他的喜好意见。倘若剪断蜈蚣的头颅，百足犹可自由行动，却失了魂了，不值一哂。

西索对他们很有些兴趣。为了留下好的第一印象，道化师没有出言相讽。他含笑拉开裹布，将油画呈现出来。

“初次见面，一点薄礼不成敬意。”

画里并未藏着匕首，只是一幅无害的达利。烧伤男和另一名巨人般的男子看了团长一眼，便将画挂上墙上闲置的挂勾，让它在长矛与弓弩簇拥下落座。道化师退后，摊开双手。烧伤男又从他的提箱里取出透明袋里封装的蝠翼挂饰。他的手指颤抖了。

“这是，侠客的遗物……？”

“你这混蛋！”

巨人般的大个子提足上前。一座战栗的山裹挟着咆哮的滚岩，一步摇撼一步地将西索逼进他本人的阴影里，一把掐住道化师的咽喉。

“窝金的账暂且不算，”他耳边隆隆地震着，“接连又杀死侠客和酷哔，今天如何也要剐你一层皮，祭奠已故的团员。”

巨人颊肉上的斫痕随他喉声的震动而一动一动，震得他僵死一如中了咒的阿克泰翁，四肢乱摆，变成一头被利齿撕咬的鹿。巨人的手指打开了，枪口狂怒地连闪了若干下。

他能听见鲜血“噗“地从脏器里涌出，被外衣阻拦的闷响。什么东西衔住了他，使他顺滑地倒在大理石的地面上，承力的骨骼断裂了，却没有痛感。与其说是疼痛，不如说是被暴力挟制的耻辱将他绊在原地，期望自己的灵魂已不再附着在这具躯体上。西索·莫罗感到自己升到了陈列室的最高处；他靠着排气扇，鸟瞰着一切。人们抄着手，逐渐包围地上的一片浓血，小得变成一个个蚂蚁的黑点。他们在讨论如何处理尸体。一个面容模糊的小黑点提议将尸体吸进凸眼鱼。

“还活着。“

“真令人失望。“

他并没有离开身体，他还躺在那儿，上下颌失去吻合的力气，胸口陷下一块，大腿没剩多少，由一片薄薄的韧带与髋骨连系着。一个小黑点带着古怪的神情窥视他。一个男人的声音慢条斯理地解围，“冷静，富兰克林。那只是一般的手机挂饰罢了。“

他思索自己为何依然具有意识，旋即了悟。

那些小黑点逐渐褪去，西索又看见了一张张神色各异的脸。他们都带着共同的愤懑的神色。这是由于库洛洛开腔了的缘故，他们不得不停手了。

“玛琪，“他听见库洛洛说，”至少复原到可以上台的样子吧。“

这让他极为不满。他思绪运转着，肺里嵌着无数的血泡和念弹弹片，咽喉和胸腔无法运动。

玛琪咕哝了一句什么。

“好，就这么办。“

库洛洛点点头，对这结果十分称心。旅团的骨干们鱼贯退入其他房间，将这间挂着长腿蜘蛛和中世纪武器的陈列室留给他们。西索感到时间过了很久，或许已经过了三天三夜。照明的路轨灯常开着，黯淡地晕在艺术品上，窗被严密的遮帘封死，自然光透不进来。或许只过了三分钟，距他被打成筛子又被缝合仅仅过了一瞬。他感到这是很难计算的，因为他从心灵上已经脱离这具身体了。

“喜欢吗？“他听见库洛洛附身过来，”欢迎仪式。“

西索渐渐可以移动笑肌了。他保证不了将是怎样一个笑容。为此，他克制了笑的冲动，只是牵动眼周肌肉，眼珠转了转。

“想说什么？“库洛洛困惑地打量他一眼，”啊，这就让你能说话。“

男人像魔术师一样打了个响指。西索这才注意到库洛洛的右手里捧着一本翻开的书。控制声带和肺的能力短促地归还给他，他的声音像烧过的铁丝一样，将空气摩擦出微微的波澜。

“可惜。“道化师说。”团员果真对我没一点好感。“

库洛洛只是冲他笑了笑。

然后，他就彻底地失去意识了。

 


	11. 螺丝各就位 Turnof the Screw

警告：含西索/玛琪暗示

 

奇犽在将要被人流冲离表演大厅时，与冈走散了。他折返回来，期望着能在舞台上找到线索。昏暗的台下，他那猫一样敏锐的眼睛捕捉到了一个陌生又熟悉的身影。

那人穿着奇装异服，身高加上树立的假发，足足两米有余，正猫着腰在人群中穿梭，匆匆地赶往后台。

奇犽截住了他。

“大哥。”他差不多是央求地唤道。他自知不敌伊尔迷，但他怀着一丝侥幸，想或许伊尔迷是服软的。“我此刻无处可去，请让我跟随你。”

黑暗里，那人咔哒咔哒地笑了笑。

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“你也不想背上案底吧？”那人根本不拿正眼瞧他。“顺便，我把和你一起来的小家伙扔到那里了。”

他对着摆在舞台尽头的一只破破烂烂的木柜指了指。

剧院人手不足，连舞台道具都来不及收捡了。奇犽想。那木柜散发着血腥味，他毫不怀疑西索将那倒霉蛋助手整个地切成了两半。他的大脑一团混乱。

男人已经消失得无影无踪了。

奇犽趴在木柜上，用手指摸索着开启锁钥的诀窍。这种柜门设计从外面打开比从里面容易得多。啪嗒一声，柜门开了，他将手伸进去，摸到了一个愤怒、焦虑、自责的冈。

银发少年将冈搬了出来，解开了他身上打结手法娴熟的特制绳扣。后者脸色铁青，强忍着没有呕吐，勉强指了指柜子里头那一片黑暗的殷红。

奇犽心下了然。

他捏着鼻子，钻进了柜子里头。借着从剧院顶窗上投进来的依稀的人工照明，他看清了尸体的上半截。那模样的主人是列在友克鑫医院失踪名单里的。

 

镜头前的魔术师应对从容，谈笑自如。虽然不时咳嗽，行动略有滞涩，总体而言，已无大碍了。

在仙派的想象中，一杆笔正在记事本上疾书：“……总体而言，已无大碍……”

“那么，你觉得自己最快多久可以再次登台呢？”

“近期都不会公演了。”令人意外的回答。“大病初愈就把工作日程排得满满当当，看来还是行不通的。”

仙派冷汗涔涔。他觉得是自家欠考虑的问题引致了这一回答。啊啊，那自己可就成了广大观众和粉丝的罪人了！

“别那么严肃嘛~”西索笑容可掬，他越是笑得开怀，仙派越感觉大事不好。“我就是想给自己放个假，公众人物也有私生活要过啊~”

回到报社，果不其然仙派遭到了众人的围攻。

“早知道就派雅士妲去了。”主编抱怨道，“你这张乌鸦嘴，开口准没好事。”

“对不起……西索谈到私生活的话题，我一下子不知道要说什么了。他的理由可是相当充分啊。果然我还是不适合做八卦版吧……”

“权且这样吧。你就没想过还有别的原因么？”

“别的原因？”

“没错，隐藏原因。你没看上次的演出吧？在民间激起了轩然大波噢。听说警方也有人注意到表演者‘失踪’事件，开始着手调查了。”

“不至于吧，那只是魔术啊！”

“也许是犯罪也说不定。”

 

“也许是犯罪也说不定。”

仙派将这句话原封不动地奉送给了冈和奇犽。冈更苦恼了。

“不，我没法相信……”

“就算西索真的是杀人犯，这件事也有蹊跷吧？”听着冈如此分析，奇犽移开了视线。“首先，他没有能力迫使受害者就范啊。凭什么那些人愿意被他带到舞台上送死呢？”

“因为伊尔迷。”奇犽插嘴道。

“咦？”

“第一次看那个节目就发现了……那个主持人是伊尔迷改扮的。”奇犽悻悻地说。“大哥恐怕是为了赚回自己的佣金，帮西索出谋划策吧。必要的时候还能提供念钉，就是完美的犯罪组合了。”

这倒是罕得的情报呢，仙派想，尽管写出的稿件无论如何也不可能通过董事会的。在他的想象中，“从犯……完美的犯罪组合”一行字从笔记本上工工整整地擦掉了。

冈像被奇犽的滴水不漏的解释噎住了。半晌，他抬起眼睛。

“可是，动机是什么呢？”

 

“欲求不满吧。”

芬克斯嘴里的啤酒，全喷到了富兰克林的工装裤上。

旅团众人你瞧瞧我，我瞧瞧你。大家此时心里咆哮的声音是一致的：

“绝对要把那个有了团长还欲求不满的家伙的皮给扒了！”

“恶犬虽说被项圈拴住了，一夕尝到了狩猎的乐趣，又怎么能死心呢。”库洛洛轻描淡写地说。他高度概括了一下他的推理：不同的人用了不同的法子去刺激魔术师让他回想起他充实的杀戮生涯。两种运用最广泛：暗杀西索，或让西索参与暗杀。记忆没有恢复，其他效果却是很好。

“综上所述，想大张旗鼓地杀人，最好的方法莫过于杀戮秀。”

“这样的杀戮是很难令人满足的，”库洛洛将冷掉的红茶倒掉。“只要撤走他那位神通广大的帮凶，他一个人什么也干不成。”

“团长英明！”

“团长，搞不懂你在想什么。”玛琪说。“你到底想他死，还是想他活？照这样下去，我看西索压根活不了多久。”

“是在埋怨我对他太残忍了吗。”库洛洛笑起来。玻璃上照出他的清影，男人穿着西装三件套，一副要出门的打扮。

玛琪很轻易就猜到库洛洛原本打算出门做什么。她想，为何不手捧一束玫瑰，衣袋里藏一盒巧克力，把戏做得更足呢。与西索周旋已成为团长近来的一大乐趣了。库洛洛有些猫的习性，总爱在猎物垂死之际耍弄一番。

她心里像被拧了一把，飞快地掠了一眼库洛洛。他凝视着玻璃上滑落的细小雨珠。那些水珠逐渐汇合成流。他的思想不可捉摸，可是他的唇角挂着浅笑。

“我只是对修理你的玩具厌倦了。”她不卑不亢地说。

“我也有点伤脑筋呢。”库洛洛仿佛真有些茫然似的，十指交握。他的黑眼睛清得像一泓新融的初雪，汪着分分明明的心思。团长在心腹团员面前，自然是无须隐瞒的。那神色在玛琪看来，是过于孩子气了。“每次都告诫自己不能杀了他，但还是忍不住稍微动了动手，就变成这样子了。我以后不会让他来这边了。”

暴雨如注，玛琪避开头顶掠过的如云的伞，将雨帽拉低，掩住她桀骜支出的发尾。她朝电视台大楼扫了扫，一眼锁定了同样穿戴正式的西索。他刚刚冒雨钻出电视台。她捉住了西索的胳膊。后者从墨镜下遥远地观望她，像是隔着兽栏与她互相揣测。

玛琪想起自己第一次见狂人西索·莫罗的情形，下意识与眼前的男人对比，“西索“皱缩般地枯萎了，从恶鬼之躯里蜕化出另一个人。他笑起来依稀有当年狡黠和残忍的意味，白色绸衫瑟缩在湿透的斜纹布外套里，衣襟贴在浮凸的锁骨上，仿佛也是一片云。他饱满的身体覆盖着弹孔，肋骨勉勉强强补过了，挪动应当还会钻心地疼。这人就这么伫立在倾泻的水中，任凭蘸满药液的纱布被层层浸沤。

“别再出现在幻影旅团的视线里了。”

“玛琪是在警告我吗？真是温柔呢。”

他搭上了玛琪的小臂。她抽回手。

“如今的你没有被旅团狩猎的价值。”

她回敬道，藕似的胳膊在黯惨的天光里微微战抖，躲避雨丝一般地缩进透明的塑胶雨衣长袖里。

“神神秘秘的，搞得我好奇心更旺盛了。”女人垂下密密的浓睫。魔术师一根指头点着太阳穴，饰物发出悦耳的轻响。“过去的我可是相当有价值的啰？”

“你就这么……”舌尖吞吐不出的那个词使玛琪感到难为情。“你对旅团穷追不舍是想得到什么呢？”

“这不是一目了然吗。我是为了恋爱。”

玛琪的神情并没有因此而释然。“你当真的？”

“不然？”西索耸耸肩。“我以为全世界都知道了。”

“假定你说的都是真话。”玛琪抱着胳膊。她越来越冷了。“那你尽管来吧。我不会饶过你的。整个幻影旅团都想要你的命。我可是事先警告过你了。”

“但是啊，提出想让我去演出的是库洛洛。”魔术师以一种奇异的口吻道，他的目光短暂地飘向雨帘中不可辨认的远方。“想要杀死我的是库洛洛呢。”

“团长改主意了。”玛琪紧紧攥着手指。她想要用她的线将这不识好歹的混账捆起来，随便扔在哪个地下室里自生自灭。那固然是行不通的。 “记住，不要公演，不要在友克鑫露面。”

“谢谢你，玛琪。”西索紧盯着她那些纤柔的、不安分的手指头。“我们认识很久了吧？”

玛琪摇摇头，离开了。

 

 

附录

 

Daddy Longlegs of the Evening-Hope! 是萨瓦尔多·达利的名画，主题暗合一则法国迷信：夜晚见到蜘蛛代表交好运。

（Araignée du soir ¡espoir! - 1940. Including: soft aeroplane, vomited by a cannon,ants, victory born of a broken wing, violoncello in white mastic, and an angelwho weeps.）详见 http://archive.thedali.org/mwebcgi/mweb.exe?request=record;id=122;type=101

Reddit网友拍下的画框: https://www.reddit.com/r/museum/comments/5j0989/salvador_dal%C3%AD_daddy_longlegs_of_the_eveninghope/

 

章节名中英对照表

引子 Introduction to Magician

逃生魔术师 Escape Magician

围剿魔术师 Hunting Magician

恋爱魔术师 Magician in Love

三点，七点，Ace Three, Seven, Ace

他的生与死 His Life and Death

死亡运动员 Bloodsport Magician

直到死亡分开 Deathmatch I

夜的长腿蜘蛛 Daddy Longlegs of the Evening-Hope!

螺丝各就位 Turn of the Screw

番外-合卺 Wine on the Conjugal Bed

全文ao3存档地址:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037267/chapters/32331789（没改动过，和lofter版本略有出入）

 


	12. 遗忘还是惋惜 Oubli ou Regret

注释：“遗忘还是惋惜“，小说中指用来选择舞伴的暗号。

 

数以亿万的电波不知疲倦地穿梭于广厦帷帐，以确凿的目的性往返于黑豆似的点与电视机雪花屏的面，趁人类大梦之际遁入莽莽荡荡的虚无。在电子即时讯息的庞杂家族里，语音讯息是一个滞后于时代的发明，其收发机制与往邮筒或窗沿上投递邮包相仿，倘若听筒彼端的收件人不在场，那么这则千里迢迢赶赴而来的消息将永远悬置，沦为时空中一个割裂的点，循环往复地弥合着收信端的自动应答。

对缺席的听者或许如此，对旋律则不。旋律是电波最始终如一的听众。拧开电台旋钮，你永远可以期待浩瀚宇宙中有这样一双照单全收的耳朵。通奸的絮语、坊间的俗俚詈骂、寡头倾轧的谍报、流寇匪帮的黑话被忠实地存储下来；见不得人的密谋、阴私、杀人越货的勾当，在她这儿得到一视同仁的保管，仿佛她是友克鑫这座婴儿房唯一的保育员，满城稚儿们嗷嗷待哺地承接她满怀慈爱的梳洗和抚慰。

许多时候，她听见人们想要终结自己的性命。更多时候，人们想要终结他人的性命，偶尔两者次第进行，间或交替了顺序。活下来的人苟延残喘十年二十年，终于心甘情愿地将鼓凸的太阳穴递向窥伺的手枪洞口。

假如有人知道了旋律所知道的这许多秘密，大约很快就会变得像旋律一样宠辱不惊了。秘密不全是黑暗的，哪怕是最黑暗的秘密也往往有一些趣味在里面。例如，一个人想弄死他的狗，原因是他的狗老了，不再像年轻活泼时那样爱他了。而这个人的狗实际上才是故事的主角，它年岁渐长，逐步地领会到动物生命的美好，不愿意再被束缚在乏善可陈的居家生活中。希望恰恰是害死这条狗的根源。无论是接线员挂断自杀干预热线将绝境中的拨号人拒之门外，抑或是拨打投币电话恐吓Dial-a-Porn提供虚拟性爱的女士，秘密往往拥有多重面具，而旋律这样的秘密收听者得以一层一层地剥开它们。

有一个声音，旋律称之为H，它在众多声音的婴儿之中，成长得极为迅速，即将要抵达它的成熟。有趣之处在于，H没有可供回顾或遗弃的记忆。后者被抹去了，一切都是无可比拟的。

这个秘密是旋律在一个樱花盛开的春天发现的。那时H被人像弃婴一样抛弃在路边，对于过去和未来懵懵懂懂。这秘密被另一个声音拾起来，那个声音旋律称之为C。C不断延迟杀死H，渐渐地，杀死H不再能让C得到满足。遗忘还是惋惜？对H而言，自从被C饶下一命，它的生命便不再有任何转圜余地了。

在诸多声音之中，单单是C拾起了H。在诸多声音之中，单单是H被遗弃，一再地受阻却又顽强地活转来。在诸多声音之中，H对C说“我爱你”。在无数次的缄默之中，C的心跳逐渐改变。

秘密不全是黑暗的，哪怕是最黑暗的秘密也往往有一些趣味在里面。黑暗裹藏着秘密的无限重量，如一颗沉甸甸的果实悬挂在友克鑫的上空，使得乌烟瘴气的苍穹永远不会耗尽企图。对旋律的耳朵而言，友克鑫的声音们宛如成群结队、前赴后继测量黑暗的人蛾。那些尚未被听见的并非无迹可寻，仅仅是循着既有轨迹，不断做着徒劳的往返。

 

西索的背影好似红桃皇后的扑克卫兵，方的纸牌矗在比对得细瘦的腿上。卫兵每遗漏一株白玫瑰，就拖去杀头，遂嬉皮笑脸地爬起来，泄露出来的殷红的血全是红油漆桶里的假货。给惊吓盒上锁才能让弹簧小丑沉睡。

他倒把能敞开的盒子都敞开，把所有发条拧紧了。

与上次如出一辙，库洛洛想。上周，他们也是这样在咖啡店碰头，西索挽起他的胳膊，轻快地在卵石铺就的散发着鲜切花芬芳的人行道上移动。他是被生拉硬拽进来的，几次演习后也变得娴熟了。

走神片刻，魔术师就消失了。他追溯那雪白的背影，昔日一幕幕你死我活宛如隔世。

魔术师捧着什么回来了。撒着罂粟籽的蛋卷冰淇淋，一粒粒黑芝麻似地将雪白的奶油球箍紧。他们停在一家书店门口，匆匆解决开始滴落的酸甜的冰球。

“西索最近做过噩梦么？”

“库洛洛想知道吗？”

“告诉我吧。”

“不能白告诉你啊。”西索倚在擦得不甚洁净的玻璃推拉门上冲他笑，手臂搁在门上轻轻一拽使得腹带松开了一点。一对汗涔涔的情侣也在搭门，库洛洛被挤到要靠在西索身上，便把他松开的腹带系好了。麻烦的是，西索扣住了他的手腕，在光之漩涡里吻了他。周遭的景色放大软化，风从街道上琳琅作响的自行车里刮来，携带着潮意掠过他的肚脐。

书籍一册册沉睡在架上像一颗颗晶润葡萄，噙在口里或眼里都带来丝丝爽意。西索的手指在书脊上滑动，“不如我们来以物易物吧。”库洛洛说，从腰后挨近西索，端详他从货架上摘下的葡萄。大开本，精装本，封皮苍劲地绘着被饥荒与猛禽掏空的人的肉体。接近这格货架的穿着耳孔的店员离得远了。

“你觉得我的噩梦值得你拿什么来换呢？”

“我的胃。”

“你难道秘密地长了五个胃吗？”

“所以，那噩梦你已经做过五次了。”

“你要在胃上纹身，”西索说，“说好了的♣”

“你想让我纹什么？”

他把裤子向下微微一撩，露出腹带下的一小截。一个库洛洛没有见过的新纹身，他不知该如何描述。

“后悔了怎么办？”库洛洛说，“可以洗掉么？”

“不行，要用刀把整块皮割掉。”西索说。“整层皮上都会长出花纹噢。”

魔术师聚精会神地对着翻开的铜版纸舔舔下唇。按照惯例，库洛洛想，他该把汽水或威士忌递给那嘴唇，并看着他饮下自己递来的包括毒药的任何东西。这一页绘满了长出天花与麻风的人体，且罩在朽烂的华服下，密密匝匝地生长在光生生的铜版纸上，几乎要钻出来咬上他的手了。他从演习里确实学到了不少。

“假设我同意纹身。”库洛洛说，“你的噩梦里有小丑么？”

西索抬起睫毛望向他，霎时有些敌意。他的指尖在纸张上蜷缩起来，像被墨水刺痛了。

“给我猜中了。”库洛洛说。他指甲像书签一样驻扎在这一页，指着画面中央的马戏团。

刚刚还吻过他的饱满的唇现出残忍的线条，男人耸耸肩。“对，出现小丑了。”

“和你很像。”库洛洛说，“也许还握着张鬼牌呢。“

“你们念能力者还会读心？♠“

“近来学会了。“

“是的，然后我在梦里被扑克牌斩首了。“

“像变魔术一样？你是魔术师，他是小丑？“

“对，不过这次不是魔术。魔术师给砍头了。魔术全毁了。“

库洛洛琢磨着西索的话。后者头一次有点迷茫似的，嘴里还絮絮地说。“不知道我的魔术得罪了什么妖怪呢。“

“小丑是妖怪变的？“

“对，不然他怎么会妖术呢。“

“小丑是个念能力者。“库洛洛总结道，”你梦见自己被一个会念力的小丑干掉了。“

“变出一个疯狂小丑是库洛洛的能力？“西索紧盯着书页。

“不聊噩梦了。“库洛洛说，魔术师缠了过来。他的视域又开始扩大软化了，失去掌控感，看得却更清楚了。这噩梦像一个关于失去和夺还的譬喻：赝品鸠占鹊巢；正主来复仇了。库洛洛想，他已经得到足够的情报了。那些搔着他的脸颊的柔软红发，琳琅作响的耳坠，都被他压平夹进了簿册里。

 


	13. 重回原点 Reintroduction

他将高跟鞋脱去，顺手解开宽松的罩裤，雪一样蓬松的布料哗啦啦洒了一地，露出下面笔直的腿和粉红色的内裤，以及部分未被遮掩的劲瘦的臀。像是全然不介意被人观看似的，他气定神闲地从玄关走进浴室，轻轻一弹虚掩上门，对客厅里的来访者置若罔闻。浴室里很快传来水声。

这间阔绰时髦得可以登上杂志封面的公寓，是一个得体的高脚杯，将他的生活涵括在内。客厅装修得像个玩具屋子，或方或圆的家具是玩具，他是玩偶，睡梦里会玩过家家的游戏。

来访者是他的一个玩伴，从梦里走进了他家，将脚搁在了他柔软的矮沙发垫上。来访者虽然是安静地坐在沙发上，神色姿态无不妥之处，额上倒十字刺青却令人油然生出悚然之感，仿佛得体的西装领带统统是假象。黑色的沙发，黑色的眼睛，爬行动物般无声地与环境融为一体，当你以为那里只是一片黑暗时却冷不丁对上一对深不可测的眼眸。

男人很快裹着一块浴巾从热气蒸腾的浴室里走了出来。他一边在防水垫上踩着乳胶拖鞋，一边对着来访者笑了笑。“想不到库洛洛来得这么早呢♥”

“只是守时罢了。”

“不好意思，刚才处理了一点事情，请再稍等片刻。”

语毕，西索闪进卧室，出来时已经换好了戏服。日常他也爱扮得像是在舞台上。

“要谈谈下个月的演出预约吗？”

“正是此行目的。”库洛洛停顿了一下，“西索的档期总是很满，下个月难得有空。”

“是呀，大概因为不时兴小丑魔术很久了，所以今番重新大热起来，我几乎没什么竞争对手♠️”魔术师打了个响指，果盘里的一颗青翠欲滴的塑料苹果变成了一杆笔，而库洛洛持续地盯着果盘，对其中机关产生了兴趣。他摘下水滴形的笔帽。“请在合同上签字吧。”

“事实上，我司希望可以多多合作。”

魔术师眯起眼睛。

“希望可以将下个月的演出改为十五次——也就是说，隔天演出一次。不用每场来，在家歇息也可以。惟独不能再接任何别的工作。”

他笑了笑。

“你知道这不可能。”

“我们可以付你三倍出场费。”

“要用三倍出场费买我的命？”

“你的对头也差不多发现你是个不折不扣的草包了。我能想象他们会如何埋伏在你常出没的各种场所，布满念弹，届时连一般观众和粉丝也无法幸免。”

“劳烦团长费心了。”良久，西索说，倒腾手里的纸牌。这是副新牌，脆生生的，在空气里发出开汽水瓶子似的令人愉悦的轻响。“我最近常常有种活够了的看法。死生有命，我应当在舞台上结束一生。”

“再考虑考虑吧。“库洛洛说。

合同折了起来，被变成一张扑克，塞进牌盒子里。

友克鑫市对一个不会杀人的西索·莫罗来说是危机四伏的。

魔术师深思般望向房内吊灯，像是突然意识到内室昏暗一般蹙眉。他拍了拍掌。下一秒，灯光灌满了室内，沙发的颜色也由黑转蓝。蓝得像要流进布满黑色折线纹的红墙。

库洛洛从沙发上站起。他取回衣帽架上的翻毛领子大衣。“也许我该告辞了。”

一声响指。库洛洛立刻用“缠”笼罩了全身。意料之中的攻击并没发生。库洛洛眨眨眼，意识到手里的大衣被调包成了一件印着扑克花色的紧身无袖上衣，只得将它挂了回去。

无形的手扼住了魔术师的咽喉，后者极轻易地就被库洛洛凭空拎起。那跳动的温热的血管贴近他的掌心，像极一根湿漉漉的小蛇。

他们两个都很明白：魔术只是种无伤大雅的遮眼法，不能作为博弈的筹码；于情于理，他们的实力都有着天壤之别。

咚地一声，道化师跌坐在地，不住咳嗽。刹那间他的神情令库洛洛起了兴致——薄弱的杀气转瞬即逝。他听见魔术师轻佻地说：“确实不能随随便便让外人进家门呢♣️”

“门没有锁。”库洛洛说，“我就理解成你在邀请我了。”

道化师的面孔旋又挂上笑意，“一个人呆在家无聊透顶。我也很好奇，是哪些魑魅魍魉在算计我的脑袋。”

“噢，还有别人来揍过你？”库洛洛打量那张敷了厚粉的白面孔，粉下的眼眶兴许是乌黑的。

道化师脸上浮动奇异的神色，像是浮冰相撞。

“简直是单方面施暴呢♦️所幸都是些小喽啰。“他竖起一根食指，“我是辨识度极高的名人，杀了我恐怕脱不了干系，好些人就主动弃权了。”

魔术师以手作枪，对着自己砰了一声。

“恶作剧就到此为止吧，西索。”

“不是恶作剧。“西索坐在地上，嘻嘻笑了起来。“假设我答应你，你要给小玛琪付违约金♠️”

这回轮到库洛洛皱眉，凝视西索手里那张真正的合同。

X年X月X日至Y年X月X日期间，魔术师西索·莫罗不在友克鑫市进行商演。署名的旅团代表是玛奇·柯玛琪娜。

“玛琪要我保命。”他夺回那张纸，将其折叠起来，“团长是想保护我，还是想亲手为我掘墓呢？可惜这趟想杀我的名单密密麻麻，幻影旅团挤不进来了。”

“我不会让你死在别人手里。”

“噢，”他慢腾腾地说，端详着库洛洛，有那么一瞬间，西索迫近的目光令库洛洛感到抗拒。“你不会么？”

 

 

西索向他挪移，张开双臂将库洛洛拥入怀中。库洛洛被对方这样拥抱着，心想假如此刻西索死了，那么仅仅是死了一个无关紧要的人。这个无关紧要的人爱上了自己，自己纵容这些黏黏糊糊的举动，诞生了一个崭新的意义。倘若他开始接纳这一切，就意味着更深一层的悖逆，是循序渐进地背叛了。幸而他是个擅于阐释规则的人，何况个人并不与宏观大计矛盾。原本整齐划一的边界像融化的热蜡，滴在身上也不烫人了。这促使库洛洛从一个翻转的视域，看出这是无可避免的。西索在舞台上，在喧嚣的街头，在雨中，在近身搏斗中向他倾身，他过去不明白对方这样接近自己的目的，现在他甚至能看清对方灵魂深处的裂痕，如同那是他本人的灵魂。不仅如此，库洛洛还发展出了一套新的伦理来解释新的西索。越来越多的可能性生长出来，被否决，被颠覆，两根错误的线缠绕在一起了。

西索的身影逐渐和红色墙体融为一体。黑色折线纹仿佛活了一样，泼在他身上，将他黑红的上衣吸进去，只余胸前的扑克花色：方片和桃心。

 


	14. 燃烧的魔术师 Burning Magician

酷拉皮卡不爱与黑帮的人打交道。他代为受贿从不抽成，既不赌轮盘也不赌色子，不抽大麻不抽雪茄，对醇酒妇人缺乏雅兴。就算拿着放大镜，在他浑身上下也找不出半个追求刺激的嗜好。酷拉皮卡觉得社交场合的八卦寒暄真是越少越好，横竖跟一班流氓恶棍处不到一块儿。若非人人颠颠得像溽夏暴涨的酒桶，抓住一切空隙窃窃私语，将谨言慎行的美德尽数摒弃，酷拉皮卡也绝不会想要参与这些酒气熏天的讨论。

在讨论中，魔术师的尊姓大名被屡屡提及。此君近来与另一个使酷拉皮卡反感的名字频繁地联系在一起，要他不上心都难。

西索·莫罗即便是从猎人世界销声匿迹之后，也拥有难以估量的影响。人们如今从电视电台实时转播、即时短信息、滚动新闻、社交软体、网络在线视频门户而不是都市传说了解他，令人咋舌的是，人们仍旧畏惧他。他那些少不了有猫腻的魔术从形式和内容上双重地骇人听闻，他出类拔萃的商业头脑与出神入化的变戏法才能相得益彰；狂热追捧者被诽为邪教、反人类，激烈抵制者被讥为被时代列车甩下的老古板；有人说现场血迹都是真的，有人说他从未放弃当一个法外之徒，唯一区别在于他创造性地用魔术作为屠戮无辜的障眼法。魔术师借着大众传媒的东风，病毒般传染我们这个千疮百孔的时代，赚得盆满钵满。关键是，媒体与他是窃掠名利的连体婴，严肃刊物、低俗小报、生活美容时装潮流杂志、边缘杂志、亚文化邪典、性少数社群、性倒错患者、以西索狂热为研究专题的学术期刊都离不了他。他的名字、他的采访、他本人的玉照登在头条头版就是销量的保证。西索精准地刺激了那根因根深蒂固的小布尔乔亚审美而昏昏欲睡的大众神经，攫取那些鼓鼓囊囊的钱包里的戒尼如探囊取物。西索为他的爱好者、反对者以及立场暧昧的研究者提供了此起彼伏的精神高潮。

眼下，酷拉皮卡只盼不要和这名如日中天的大魔术师沾上瓜葛。魔术师与幻影旅团过从甚密，较之往昔有过之而无不及。起先，效忠于友克鑫各大势力的杀手们还会为了独占鳌头而大动干戈。眼下人人都愿意坐下来协商——就是叫他们蹲下来也是可以的。暗杀届的佼佼者们情愿屈尊各得于十分之一的酬金，只求众志成城，合力击退那位令人生畏的凯撒。

离魔术秀开场还有将近一个小时，剧院前已经排起蠕动的长龙，扩建后的大门在阳光曝晒下散发出新漆的气味。酷拉皮卡凭职业猎人证先一步登堂入室。友克鑫地下世界的教父们享受贵宾礼遇，早早在包厢坐定。他们并未从上一次事故吸取教训。*

酷拉皮卡戴着一副Gucci金边墨镜，将瞳孔掩在隐形眼镜和墨晶镜片的双重防御下。一件风衣拥着他少年人的身量，知根知底的人才晓得这副纤弱体格具有的力量。忽然衣摆一角被人揪住——酷拉皮卡顺着看去，摘下了墨镜。

“雷欧力怎么也来了！”

酷拉皮卡的声音紧绷起来。被指名道姓的高大男性搓了搓他的头。他的身边站着旋律，鼓励地握了一握年轻的窟卢塔人的手。“喂，偶尔也依赖下老朋友吧，酷拉皮卡。”雷欧力环顾四周，压低了嗓音。“奇犽和冈也来了，我听说演出中可能会有黑帮火拼就赶来了，救死扶伤好歹是医生的天职，”

“奇犽和冈过来做什么？”

“黑帮火拼的事我们也听说了。”奇犽说。

“恐怕要让你们失望了。”酷拉皮卡揉平了头发，叹了口气。“各个家族的杀手济济一堂，全都奔着今晚主角的脑袋。”

“我们得到消息，旅团会和黑手党发生冲突。利用魔术表演的时机，旅团趁机把目标一网打尽，进行‘夺还’。”

奇犽黑进了他家大哥的电脑，其防范之松懈使他不禁怀疑大哥是有意把资料泄露给他的。合同表明伊尔迷受雇于西索·莫罗，调查本人失忆原委，兼之协助其魔术商演，合同细则包含寻觅和控制魔术助手等，可说罪证确凿。另一方面，伊尔迷受旅团之托调查为西索初念的方法。除了做一份工拿两份钱这种缺德事，伊尔迷还与多方势力保持邮件往来，预先获知今晚风云叵测，已经溜之大吉了。

【尝试了诸多办法，尚未确认的除念途径还剩一种。】伊尔迷在邮件中写道，【遥祝“夺还”顺利。】

舞台前方忽然喧哗起来。

魔术师登场了。他站在舞台边缘，借助地势，用目光搜索着某人。他的目光碰到了酷拉皮卡的方向。酷拉皮卡微仰头，转过身去。顺着西索的目光，他看见了二层的库洛洛·鲁西鲁。

值此时刻，酷拉皮卡全凭意志力将感性牢牢地压制下去，缓缓地移开目光。他抬腿往雷欧力身后隐蔽，保持着面朝二层的姿势，只听心跳如鼓槌般“咚咚”地狂击耳膜。他身旁的旋律轻柔地握住了他的手。

他的大脑保持着十二分的清醒，情报开始像走马灯一样一条一条闪过。他想起某个饭局上有人说起过魔术师丧失了念力。好像这亡命徒连自己的前世今生也忘了个一干二净。更有甚者称健忘的魔术师对昔日上级一见倾心，甚至到了要死要活的田地。像是印证流言一般，魔术师登着高跟哒哒地踏上阶梯，在大理石上轻盈地移动。

“你来了。”

西索站在库洛洛面前。他高大的身量将大部分细节都挡住了，依稀能看见库洛洛身边簇拥着团员。他看见魔术师短促地笑了一下。

“每次见到你，轻则让我挂彩，重则性命堪忧。我们真是有缘呢♥”

“魔术要开始了，你现在很闲？”

“因为你来了，所以我就来看你了呀。”

“真执着啊。”库洛洛感叹道。

“你不也是吗？”

酷拉皮卡心想，好在他的目标不是西索，而是旅团的团长。西索既然已经丧失了念力，对他就不会造成阻碍。

乐队开始演奏“布宜诺斯艾利斯的玛利亚”。魔术开始了。恍惚之中，似乎有人喊酷拉皮卡的名字。奇犽和冈坐在他身后，望着酷拉皮卡。他只是牢牢地攥着手里无形的锁链。魔术表演没有场歇。有人从二层包厢走了出来，然而不是团员。……

漫长的一个小时终于过去了。

他将旋律的能力借来了。观众席传来的咳嗽声和香水味拨动着神经，两个熟悉的身影站了起来，他认出那是芬克斯和剥落列夫。他俩从池座起身，迅速地沿走廊后退。剧院里竟然有那么多念弹，几分钟全都被破坏了。酷拉皮卡的太阳穴跳个不停，他目不斜视地看着舞台。旋律摸摸他的肩，耳语道：“他们的目标不是我们。”

芬克斯和剥落列夫走向二楼。包厢里有了一些骚动。

“是旅团的人。”

芬克斯和剥落列夫将目标干净利落地解决了。幸好他诺斯拉家族的包厢是空的，酷拉皮卡想。家族的Boss根本不在场，来的只有他这个二把手。

另一个声音冰锥似地刺痛他的耳膜。那声音说：

“阻止他们。”

“是啊，不然之前的努力都白费了。”

“魔术什么时候结束？”

“快了。”库洛洛说，“解决掉碍事的人，我们再‘夺还‘。”

“找到了多少念弹？”

“够把舞台炸成灰了。”

“狙击手呢？”

“那家伙的心口就是他们的游乐场。”

“好。”库洛洛说，“把他们全干掉。”

“小菜一碟。”

二层包厢陆续空了。

“放弃吧，”库洛洛说，“你已经无可救药了。”

“听说旅团要插手，我就知道这趟准没戏。”某个倒霉的家伙咕哝道，“想必你们找到除念的办法了。……不现在动手，之后可不一定成得了。”

“尽管如此，”库洛洛说，“一想到他事后会露出的表情，我就觉得妙不可言呢。”

演出逐渐进行到了高潮。

“团长打算怎么‘夺还‘？”年轻女人的声音，是小滴。

“搞砸魔术。“库洛洛说，”用‘转校生‘变成本人模样，杀光观众。魔术是‘西索‘最看重的事物。”

“如此一来，失忆就会解除？”

“但愿。”

“万一，”小滴说，“除念不成功怎么办？”

“再接再厉。”

“之后和恋人没法交代吧？”

“那就只有分手了。”大家同时破颜而笑了。

“我插嘴一下，”富兰克林清了清喉咙。“魔术到最后一个环节了。”

“动手吗？”

“再等等。”

再等等。酷拉皮卡告诉自己。再等等。

西索打了一个响指。二层包厢里冒充一股粉红色的烟，闻起像化妆间爆炸了。团长被一种不自然的力牵引，陡然出现在了舞台上。他拍掉大衣上的粉尘，看起来和在场所有人一样无法置信。

“搞什么——”二楼乱作一团。

“接下里的节目，叫做‘死亡运动员‘——”

 

TBC

 

注：

本文发生于库洛洛与西索的天空竞技场楼主大战之后。第三章仙派提到自己一名酷爱前往天空竞技场观战的老主顾失踪了，此君便是殁于这场大战。该战斗导致的大量伤亡为黑手党群策群力铲除西索的肇因之一。

 

附录

探戈歌剧“布宜诺斯艾利斯的玛利亚”，内容简介摘录如下：

一位在酒店及妓院度过一生的女子玛利亚，贫病逝世之后在冥府徘徊，最后由一位同情她的幽灵将重生的玛丽亚带回人间。一群精神分析学家无法解释没有记忆与躯体的玛丽亚的影子记忆错乱的现象。他们给她的诊断是：「一撮盐覆盖的胸膛之中，只有虚无在内部注视着，连虚无都为妳哭泣！」

详见豆瓣：https://music.douban.com/subject/1741641/）

维基：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar%C3%ADa_de_Buenos_Aires

网易云音乐链接：  
http://music.163.com/m/playlist?id=47390539&updTime=1421630921250&containerid=230435010f7a124dbe3f1cec114856b4c22759&showurl=http%3A%2F%2Fmusic.163.com%2F%23%2Fplaylist%3Fid%3D47390539%26updTime%3D1421630921250&url_open_direct=1&toolbar_hidden=1&url_type=39&object_type=audio&pos=1&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076031256698557&ep=EktqgqDGq%2C1256698557%2CEktqgqDGq%2C1256698557

 


	15. 燃烧的魔术师 Burning Magician II

 

烛照得涅白的台上，一名伶人鼓着胸脯，鸟儿似地歌唱。一旦歌声被从歌喉抽走，她髻上的羽毛便怅惋地一抖，迅速地被浓烟吞没。声带中止震动，歌声却不，马不停蹄追逐探戈欢快的拍子。魔术师拨开浓雾，身后幕布滑落，亮出了第二名牺牲者。只见库洛洛被绳子扎紧，昏倒在一口木箱上。

“—— _别插手_ 。”

团员们面面相觑。

团长的指令，但凡符合旅团宗旨，就应该贯彻。然而，台上那人气息悠长，胸膛起伏，犹在黑甜乡中。这么一愣的功夫，西索已将库洛洛拎起，宛如从礼帽里曳出一只兔子。向观众展览过后，兔子又被头朝下地按回了黑暗中。蜘蛛们揪心扒肝地注视着，不敢妄动。

“诸位。 _这里没有乐队。这里没有乐队，一切都是幻影_ 。”

 “我的手里，什么也没有！”

库洛洛消失了。

观众席一片哗然——人们简直不知该看哪里。

一个白点从天而降，依稀是一个女子的轮廓，陨落在木箱上。她蜷缩着，一条丝巾似的血痕缠住咽喉。

蜘蛛们骚动起来，攻上台去。他们被熊熊火墙拦住了。

剧院焚烧起来，箱子、魔术师、死去的伶人都湮没在火海中。

 

库洛洛被剧烈的震荡颠醒了。他被囫囵地塞进一口箱子，手足绑在一起，他用劲一挣将其挣脱。黑暗像羊水包裹他，使他暂时地目盲了。汗挟着剧痛淌过鼻梁，前额被钳一般苦楚，他眼睑微动，在方寸之间摸索，拽住了一支火柴。世界剧烈地晃动，汽油搀合新漆炮制出麻痹人的香甜，浓烟裹挟热浪从罅隙里挤了进来，几乎让人神志昏蒙。又一声撕心裂肺的巨响，木箱机簧被蛮力掼开，黑暗如瓣散开。

他晓得，这次是彻底醒来了。

台下，抖索的腿与灼伤的肉体形成一股颤动的、连连后退的人浪；台上，一股烈焰犹在飞速爬升。分开的帘幕形成一个三角，被火啃得越来越尖，终于轰然垮塌。 ~~~~

谢绝团员的搀扶，库洛洛独自用足尖丈量他能抵达的范围。世界蒙上一层翳，变得蓬松、稀软，充满了拉长的影子和扭动的光点。那些黑浆一般向他涌来的，必定是黑手党的人了。蜘蛛轮番迎敌，将前来扑火的炮灰抡得遍地都是。他慢下脚步，感到有目光停在身上，便将脑袋转过去，恰好碰到远远立着的玛奇。他看不清她的面目，猜想她正将视线移开。

环形剧场的分崩离析充满了层次感：打头的，仿缂织壁毯风格的帷幔毕毕剥剥化为黑烟；紧接着，精雕细琢的横梁像牙签似的逐根撅断，地面受到剧烈的摇撼。他试图从残骸中搜索魔术师，暗暗地对这一切感到纳罕。

顷刻间，穹顶上的天体咣当坠地，陷下一个大窟窿。他的心狂乱地撞击着胸肋，也陷在了里面。

 

跃动的火光映出面孔，张张皆是魂不守舍的颜色。酷拉皮卡屹立在剧院夹层上，俯瞰着跛足蜘蛛们。有那么一会儿，蜘蛛们以为它们失去了首脑。忿怒而张皇地，蜘蛛们迅速聚拢，簇拥着那个燃烧的陷阱。

机不可失，却被酷拉皮卡浪掷了。

 _这就是旋律的世界_ ，酷拉皮卡想。如今，他终于懂得了她承受的重担。后者亦步亦趋地跟在身边，攥着他的手，仰赖他的判断。他与她的心跳逐渐地吻合了。

 

万籁俱寂之中，余烬里蓦地爆发出一阵谵妄的笑。

其间耸起一个鬼影，它的眼窝里火舌蹁跹，所到之处恶臭焦黑。鬼移动上下颔骨，吱吱地说话了。

“你们喜欢我的表演吗？”它嘎吱嘎吱地大笑着，“ _这都是提前录好的呀！_ ”

 

库洛洛兀自倚着一根岌岌可危的柱子站立着，攥着那根点不燃的导火线。 ~~~~

在库洛洛·鲁西鲁的视线所不能企及的烟幕彼端，酷拉皮卡在废墟海洋中悄然移动。他像头擅长闭气的鲸，埋伏在断壁残垣之中，将制裁之链断然掷出。

猎物驱之入罟擭。

“到此为止了。”酷拉皮卡判决道。

“等一等。”阶下囚嗓音嘶哑。“我有一个不情之请。”

蜘蛛头子摊开双手。他的手心遍布灼痕。

酷拉皮卡拳头攥紧。直觉告诉他，库洛洛不会履约。不是不愿——是不会。

“让我杀一个人。”库洛洛说。“那人本就该死，你大可放心。务必让我了却这桩心愿。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释:
> 
> 原文为No hay banda. Il n’est pas d’orchestra, it is all an illusion. (Club Silencio – Mulholland Drive)


End file.
